The First Guests
by GirlOfMyOwnWorld
Summary: The White Pumpkin. A familiar face and alias, belonging to Cassie Rose. She invited her friends, the YouTubers, as we know them, as they were possible holders of the enchanted flint and steel that was her only passage home. The Order were only uninvited guests that showed up miraculously the second time to save more people from getting killed. (T for swearing)
1. The First Hour

**GREAT TO MEETCHA, I AM GOMMIE AND WELCOME TO "THE FIRST GUESTSSSSSSSSSSS!"**

 **This story idea was given to me by TheRealRedGaming, and we got a whole bunch of other authors in on it as well. Guess you can tell who these First Guests are now, huh? (I'll tell you all the authors in the bottom A/N if you can't tell from throughout the chapter.)**

 **We all hope you enjoy this story because there MAY be a sequel. It depends how much you all want it. :)**

 **Enough chatting, hehe.**

 **Here y'all go and enjoy the show!**

 _Ah. Huh. Look at that. Another story._

 _Oh, wait, it's my cue? Ah, alright. I got it. *deep breath*_

 _Long ago, wayyy before the Order of the Stone was created, there were the Old Builders._

 _One of them, was Cassie Rose._

 _So, we know she's become the White Pumpkin…_

 _But do we know who else she's killed in her little journey for the enchanted flint and steel to leave and head on home?_

 _No. The answer is no._

 _We don't even know if there were anyone else before the YouTubers and the New Order, whose adventure through the night we all know so well._

 _So, who was before the YouTubers and New Order?_

 _Why, it was the Authors, of course!_

 _The Authors, people you, the readers, may know well or may not know at all, are as so…_

 _Gommie The Warrior, under whose sword all opponents would need a change of pants._ (Gommie is battling the monsters in an infested town, ridding them of the night. She falls to the ground after taking a blow from a spider. Her eyes widen at the sight of the zombies and other monsters still knocking on front doors.)

 _Red The Redstone Engineer, whose creations will inspire others to advance ahead (which they kinda won't really get to do)._ (Red pulls a lever, which releases some fireworks into the air, but then the contraption blows up, the wave blowing him back. He slides to the ground after hitting his back against the wall, now in a sitting position. His eyes clench shut, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong with his contraption.)

 _Toni The Miner, the woman who risks her life in the mines in order to retrieve the greatest minerals while fighting off monsters in her way._ (Toni is seen in the deep, dark mines. She turns a corner, placing a torch on the wall, which illuminates a few diamond ores. Along with the creeper creeping behind her. It blows up, completely unaffecting the diamond ore, and the zombies behind her. Toni had flown into the wall (much like Red), and lands on her stomach. She looks up from her spot on the chilly ground, and her eyes widen at the sight of the zombies.)

 _Ariza The Potionologist, the one who mixes and matches different ingredients to discover and uncover new potion mixtures and make new ones if she may._ ("And that…" Ariza mutters as she dips the arrow into the potion while writing. "Is how you make poison tipped arrows. The same can go for any potion except for health-boosting ones." she finishes, placing the quill on the table, not before the boiling cauldron explodes and sprays water all over her arm. She hisses in pain, stepping away from the mess.)

 _And Gamer The Farmer, the one who provides food for the group of friends and to others in the small town they call home._ (Gamer is tending to some of the animals at the farm, which is the large backyard of their home. It's late at night, as it is for everyone else- and there comes a spider, attacking the sheep. More crawl out of the forest nearby in their search for food.)

 _These five friends may seem unable to stand, but no one can creep once they feel the intensity to soar. (Helen Keller)_

 _These five friends are courageous._

(Gamer gets her stone sword, which was leaning against the chests nearby and raises it. She brings it down on one spider, killing the eight-legged monster, before continuing onto the next. And the next. And the next. She keeps fighting until there is no more to fight, until her animals are safe as she is. She, with her sword on her shoulder, begins to walk out.)

 _These five friends are determined._

(Ariza, holding her arm to her chest, digs through a dark brown cauldron that was empty of the blue water and full of medical supplies. She fishes out the bandages, and, to cool off her arm, she sticks it in a cauldron full of cold blue water, before pulling it out and drying it quickly. Then she wraps the pristine white bandage around her arm. After taking care of herself, Ariza blows on the ink to allow it to dry, before gathering her mop and cleaning the mess. She, with her arm still cradled to her chest, walks into the hallways of the home.)

 _These five friends are valiant._

(Toni stands from her position, reaching behind her back and pulling out an enchanted iron sword, courtesy of Ariza. She takes down one zombie, before going after the others. With a few well-placed blows, the monsters are gone and she mines the diamond ore, also catching some redstone ore and snatching that for Red. One could never have enough redstone. She, flipping a diamond in her hand, heads on out of the mine and on her way home.)

 _These five friends are intelligent._

(Red takes a deep breath and stands. He recovers the pieces of the circuit that had scattered, then puts them back in their original spots, replacing some spots with other objects. The redhead tries his circuit again, and this time, it is successful. He, satisfied with the success he had earned himself, walks out of the room and into the hallway.)

 _These five friends are confident._

(Gommie jumps back on her feet, taking down the spider as she continued fighting her way through town. She eventually takes down the final monster, and regains her composure.)

 _These five friends may seem vulnerable, but they are fearless as well._

(The sun rises just above the horizon.)

 _They may be separated at the minute…_

(Gommie takes a deep breath, allowing most of the monsters to die from the sun's energy.

Ariza and Red both meet in the hallway of their home, walking out of the place. They spot Gommie in the distance, and make their way to her. The friends all greet one another, and Gamer eventually joins them. Toni waved as she arrives from the distance.)

 _But they are, and forever will be, friends by heart…_

 _No matter how far apart they seem to be._

 _No matter how many fights they seem to get into._

 _No matter how much trouble they end up putting themselves into._

 _They will always stand up for one another, because they_

 _are_

 _family._

…

 _Hm. I think that's enough of an introduction. Let's get on with the story, shall we?_

A loud groan echoes through the semi-empty room of the huge, wooden mansion. There, pacing in the main hall where grand portraits of her family hung, was a girl with brilliant red hair (probably dyed to be that red), semi-dark green eyes surrounded by black, thick-framed glasses. She wore a dark gray jumper with a white button up underneath to match her shorts that were a ripped denim, along with light blue socks and black sneakers. On the couch nearby, lied her slightly lazy calico cat, busy licking his paw. His orange, black, and white colors stood out from the rest of the house's, which were dull, normal house colors.

"I _wish_ I had that flint and steel! Argh, it's so hard to get it when others are in your way!"

Meow, went little mister Winslow. He answered dully, like the rest of the house seemed. Like he didn't care.

"I did go to the temple, but when I found it and got the code and everything, the stupid thing was gone!"

Meow.

"Hmm… well, you've got a point. If it's not at the temple, then someone might have it…"

Meow.

"One of my friends may have it- I've overheard them talking about heading to the temple…"

Meow…

"Hmm. good idea. No witnesses, no worries. It's just a matter of figuring out _how_ , now…" Cassie Rose mutters, slowing her pacing to a stop in front of a painting of her when she was just turning one. The redhead had thrown some cake at her father, who just laughed at her and wiped it off. Speaking of birthdays…

The mahogany door opened a bit, creaking on its hinges as it slowly swung open.

"Hm. Empty room. That's good, that's good, that's good…" muttered the only boy of the household. He pushed his red goggles up further his forehead (so they wouldn't be sliding down and ruining his plan), pushing up his semi-shaggy red hair. His grey eyes gleamed in excitement- this prank-back was going to be one of the century!

The room was rather dark, but Red had that problem solved, as he does with every other problem. Tugging his red jacket further over his shoulders, he crept along the shadows, pulling out a redstone torch to help him see his way. TheRealRedGaming, better known as Red, turns around to see if anyone was following him. When he saw no one was, he turns back to his path only to jump back in fright.

"Okay, don't panic. It's just an armor, Gommie is not here, she is just hanging out with her friend, Sparklez." Red pauses. "Or is she?" he asks himself, then shudders. "Wruh~" The redhead, whose hair was totally normal and not at all dyed like Cassie Rose's, continues on his journey. He notices a faint green glow coming from a slightly opened chest.

"Wow, Gomma Ray. You still can't fit your swords into one chest?" Red chuckles softly to himself, going over to the chest. "But that isn't any normal enchantment…" he mutters to himself, as he opened the chest. Between all the swords (stone, gold, and iron), there was a single flint and steel. It's enchantment made it glow green- Gommie's favorite color. Red just chuckles at that, and takes out the flint and steel.

"Hmm. Perfect comeback to a perfect prank…" Red mutters with a small smile, but that smile turns upside down. What if something happened? What if someone attacked him and took them? What if Gommie got angry? Red shook off the worries.

"It's just a harmless little prank-back. Nothing much to fear. I'll get this back to her in a few days." The boy with red hair, his grey eyes gleaming red in the torchlight like a storm, turned and crept out of the room, closing the door behind him. He was lucky the others were busy.

"Ohohoh, man, I'm really worried…" Gamerwhogames, better known as Gamer, paces back and forth. She stood on the dark wooden floors of Cassie's mansion. Cassie had gone to get some food from the kitchen, leaving Gamer, still pacing, Red, sitting on the couch, and Ariza Luca next to Red.

"Relax, Gamer. I'm sure Gommie and Toni are fine!" Ariza reassured, but on the inside, she was in a panic as well. Red glanced out the window to his right. The three were all in the dining hall, where they were to have a snack. Dinnertime was long gone, as it was currently 8:08 PM. Some of them remained hungry (them being Red, mainly), so Cassie had volunteered to get something for them to eat while they waited.

"Gommie and Toni are both tough. They'll make it through monsters if they have to!" Red added, and Gamer went to the window. She notices the last of the sunlight fading to nothing, then the monsters spawning from nowhere. She groans, bonking her head against the glass. Her short, brunette hair was weaved into a braid that was slowly falling out, her eyes as black night seeming weary. She has had a long day of harvesting wheat, and her black glasses with some specks of dirt still on it showed it. Her tan skin, mostly covered by a blue and white striped sweater under a denim jacket, wearing denim jeans with blue and white converse. All with at least some dirt specks here and there. Ariza stood from her spot and walked over to Gamer, placing a hand on her friend's back.

"I agree with Red. And, I am panicking on the inside, so you're not the only one." Ariza admitted. Her short black hair with red streaks was mainly trapped by the headphones 'round her neck. Her black and gray flannel shirt was wrapped around her waist at the moment. The fire in the room was burning brighter than they had thought, making it a little too hot. _Man. I shouldn't have worn jeans,_ she realized, glancing down at her dark jeans and combat boots. Her t-shirt was tucked under the tight tie of the flannel shirt. Gamer sighs.

"Thanks, Ariza. I needed that… Should the party start without them?"

"It may have to be that way." Cassie's voice spoke, as she came through the doorway, holding some baked potatoes in her hands. She handed some to a nervous Red, the others to Ariza and Gamer, leaving none for herself.

"What about yourself, Cass?" Red asks, before munching on the potato.

"Ah, I'm not hungry right now." Cassie dismissed with a shake of her head and a wave of her hand.

"Are you sure?" Ariza adds, concern evident in her voice.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Cassie reassured them, just as the doors opened and closed in the main hall.

"Gom? Toni?" Ariza questioned, going into the main hall slowly. What? It could be a mass murderer out to get them. Don't hate her for being so cautious.

"Yeah, we're in here!" Toni42 called out to the others. Her lightly freckled skin was beaded with sweat (not a whole lot) and her short brown hair clung to her forehead. She took her black glasses off of her nose, pulling a light, sky blue cloth from the pocket of her blue jeans as she did so, and began to wipe the sweat off both her forehead and her glasses. Her colorful rainbow sleeves were clearly stained with some dirt and mud, but her black creeper tee overtop made them become camouflaged. The dirtiest of them all were her dark brown boots that reached just below her knees.

"Man, that was one hell of a run.." GirlOfMyOwnWorld groans. Her knee was acting up again as it usually did after a lot of running. She, hunched over a bit, took a seat on one of the soft chairs in the main hall. Her semi-bushy brown eyebrows were furrowed together. She held onto her knee, trying to get its cramping to go down a bit. Gommie, as her friends would usually call her, decided to let it heal on its own and tugged her dark brown hair out of it's braid, combing it out with her fingers. Her gray baseball shirt with a small v-neck was also covered in mud and dirt, only because she was thrown to the ground in Toni's attempt to get her away from a zombie that was attacking them only moments before. Her chocolate brown eyes closed in relief as the pain went down. Her tan skin and her slightly-built body made her seem strong and threatening, but she is really a rather kind girl, despite being violent at times. Her brown leather jacket was tied around her waist at the minute, but considering it was quite chilly inside the mansion, she decided to put it on as soon as she finished braiding her hair. A full streak of said hair was blue (at the moment) and she pulled it all together, tying it up with a black ponytail band.

"Should I get more food for you guys?" Cassie asks, concern in her voice.

"Yes, please." Gamer nods, going to make sure Gommie was alright. The Girl Of Her Own World stood at last, shuffling in her black Converse shoes as she watched Gamer's mouth moving. Well, everyone's mouth was moving, she couldn't quite tell what they were all saying. She tried to focus on just Gamer. "Are you okay?" was all she could make out.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gommie dismissed with a chuckle. "I mean, the party don't start til' I walk in." Then there came the line of groans, as everyone in the room heard it.

"What the heck happened out there?!"

The group now all relaxed in the library, near the cozy fire. They decided that the library was the comfiest place for them to just talk, as they pretty much had planned for the party. Ariza was the one that had spoken, and she had raised her voice at both Toni and Gommie. Gommie couldn't tell at what volume level she was probably screaming at, but she still flinched. Ariza, though, remained calm, her face stoic as stone with her arms crossed over her chest. Ariza stood in front of them all, Gommie sat on the floor, Gamer and Cassie were on the couch, Red was in one comfy armchair, and Toni in another.

"Well, there were zombies, for one." Gommie sighs, lying back onto the warm hard wooden floor.

"Yeah, _millions_ of them." Toni provided. "We would've flunked out and just gone home, but we promised we'd make it."

"If getting past the zombies were too hard, then you probably should have gone home instead of fighting through them." Cassie sighs, reaching over Gamer's lap to flick Gommie's forehead.

"Hey!"

"Look, Cassie has a point. You probably could've died if you didn't get through the zombies." Ariza went on.

"But we didn't. One more doesn't hurt, you know." Toni looked down at Gommie and gave the brunette a grin. Gommie grinned back.

"You are not earning my apology just by some sort of quote." Ariza, arms still crossed, looked at the two of them. Gommie sprung up from the floor and Toni from her seat, the two girls both sandwiching Ariza in a hug, who burst out giggling uncontrollably at the same time. "Okay, okay, fine, you got me-" Ariza continued giggling, accepting the hug from the two. "Just be more careful next time."

"Of course, mom." Gommie grins, pulling away and heading back to her seat on the floor. She loves floors, alright, don't blame her-

It was at that point that Red decided to look out the window. Sure enough, Toni and Gommie _did_ have to fight through a lot of zombies.

"Well, seems like we won't be getting home tonight." Red mentioned.

"Whaddaya mean?" Gamer questioned, joining the redhead at the window. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers as she saw the gazillion zombies outside. "Oh boy. There's no way we'll be able to fight through them all."

"Ah, that's no problem. You could just stay here until it all clears out." Cassie offered.

"Are you sure? We don't want to be here longer than we have to."

"I'm sure, Ariza. Stop momming for one minute, okay?"

"Hey, I'm not 'momming' anyone-" That made Gommie laugh. Her laugh being pretty contagious, the others also began to laugh. At least they were all having a good time while they were at it.

But Cassie- she didn't know how much longer she was able to take with now faking her friendliness.

These friendships she had with the family of Authors just turned sour.

"Mm, that cake was yummy! I didn't know you could make a good chocolate cake!" Red complimented Gamer's baking skills, still munching on the dark brown cake with the white frosting. The Authors and Cassie were all full on birthday cake, which was served in the dining hall. Now these friends all were heading to the library, where they were normally hanging out.

"Ah, it was nothing, really. Just a new recipe- I had some help getting the cocoa beans." Gamer glanced at Toni, who flicked her a thumbs up.

"So, how about presents?" Red brought up, having finished his cake.

"Wow, Red. You always thinking about the gifts, huh?" Gommie teased, nudging him.

"Hey, I happen to believe that I got the best gift of us all!" Red declared.

"Does it have something to do with redstone?" Toni called from the back. With Red silent at that question, the rest of the group laughed.

"But seriously though, the presents- you guys always give out such amazing presents, like holy crap, I can barely keep up." Cassie adds, going back to her seat. The whole group were back where they were in terms of seating.

"Okay, who first?" Gommie looked around at them all, keeping a keen eye on whoever's mouth moved first.

"I call going last!" Red shot his hand up, nearly hitting Gamer who was passing by.

"Yeesh, calm down Red!" Toni laughs, as Gamer just rolls her eyes (a smile still on her face) as she hands Cassie a chest. Cassie opened it, and pulled out an enchanted bow and 4 golden apples.

"Fire aspect and unbreakable." Gamer added, referring to the bow as she got back in her seat next to Cass.

"Thank you!" Cassie grins at Gamer, who nodded with a smile in return.

"My turn!" Ariza giggles from her spot next to Gommie. "Catch!" Ariza threw her own small chest, and Cassie caught it with ease. Cassie pulled out a blue onesie-type suit, and looked at Ariza in confusion, which the girl with black hair and red streaks didn't mind. "Halloween costume. You said you were looking for something about the Enderman costume. I couldn't get squid ink on time, so-"

"Ah, don't worry about it! I should still have some squid ink left over." Cassie shook her head, setting the suit aside for the moment. She reached into the chest once again and pulled out a book. "'Walking Among The Endermen' by Soren?" she read the title.

"Hey, you've been obsessed lately. Besides, what's another book in this library?"

"Honestly, a great relief. I've read every one of them in here four times, and Toni's only halfway through reading them all once." Cassie laughs, then dodges the pillow thrown at her by Toni. Unluckily, though, it hit Winslow, who fell off the back with a loud screech, before running off to who-knows-where.

"Sorry Winslow!" Toni called after the cat. "I'll give him a hug when he gets back." she added in a lower voice.

"That is, if he doesn't scratch your face off first." Gamer pointed out, making Gommie laugh. Soon enough, everyone else was laughing. Yeah, Gommie's laugh _is_ pretty contagious.

Then, it was Toni's turn. She leaned out of her seat and handed Cassie her small chest. Inside, was an Ender Dragon costume for Winslow, as well as a book.

"'The Petals Of A Bloody Rose' by Evie. Wow. First edition?"

"First edition." Toni confirmed with a nod and a smile.

"My turn!" Gommie volunteered, getting onto her knees and muttering a quick ''scuse me' over Toni while reaching to give Cassie her gifts, which were also in a small brown chest like the others. When she opened it, there was a diamond axe inside. Just the diamond axe.

"I was actually not finished with the other part of the gift." Gommie explained, chuckling as she pulled out a book from her pocket. It was a red notebook. "You can take a look at it now if you'd like." She handed it to Cassie, who shook her head.

"Nah, you can surprise me when you finish it." Gommie shrugs at her reply.

"If you say so-"

"Okay, now, for the very best gift you have _all_ ever seen…." Red began, acting as if he were an announcer in Boom Town's Death Bowl. "Here." He handed it to Cassie, sitting back down in his seat, acting as if nothing had happened. Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"Before I open this present… will it kill me?"

"No."

"Will it explode in my face?"

"No."

"Will it splash water all over me?"

"No." Cassie leaned in closer to Red, squinting as if looking for a lie. When she came up with none, she got back into her seat and opened the present. Inside, was a smaller box. "'Voice Moderator Kit.'" she read the title.

"Stick that into any pumpkin mask of yours, and no Endermen will be flirting with you."

"Gee, jealous much?" Gommie commented.

"You're the one going to this guy's house every other day."

"Yeah, Sparklez, was it?"

"Hey, shush, my affairs stay with me-"

"Ooooooh, Goomie's got a boyfriend~!" Ariza cooed, a big grin plastered across her face.

"Shush-" Gommie was about to tackle Ariza, but Toni stopped her by simply poking her side, making her jump three feet in the opposite direction, making a loud 'eep!' Laughs echoed the room, and Cassie pulled out the next item in the chest. It was a white block with some red squares on it, making it look like an illusion. On the bottom was a type of crank.

"You're holding it upside down." Red advised her.

"Well, what's 'it?'" Gamer questioned, as Gommie sat back down, muttering a small 'traitor.' directed at Toni.

"It's my invention, the Redstone Pulse." Red grins.

"How do I know which one is the self-destruct button?"

"You don't because there isn't one." Red leaned forward a little, getting into Redstone Master Mode. "The first is Redstone Mode. It powers redstone, and the signal doesn't die, which makes it ready to use at a moment's notice. The second is Active Mode, activating the redstone in a 10-block radius without your needing to be there to activate it. The third is RMP Mode, which disables redstone in a 10-block radius. The fourth…" Red laughs. "You'll have to see for yourself. But one small thing; when one mode is active, another can't be."

"Okay, Red, I think I understand it now. Thanks!" Cassie grins, putting the gifts with the rest. "I'll get your gift when it's ready, Gommie." She, accidentally, was looking away from the deaf girl when she said that, so she was met with silence, which made her facepalm at herself. She then faced Gommie. "Sorry." she apologized. "I said, I'll get your gift when it's ready."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Some people forget sooner or later-"

"Sparklez probably did at some point-" Gamer said behind Cassie, and Gommie noticed it.

"Hey!" she calls around Cassie, before facing the redhead again. "Yeah, I'll get it to you when I finish it." she nods.

"Okay, good. I better get everything up to my bedroom so it's not a huge mess down here." Cassie laughs a little, gathering her gifts.

"You need help carrying that stuff?" Ariza questioned.

"For the love of Garmadon, Riza, _stop momming people-_ " Toni began, but Cassie just laughs.

"Ah, don't worry about me. Keep on having fun, I'll be back soon."

As soon as Cassie Rose was in her room, she dumped everything onto her desk, grabbing the suit, axe, Pulse, bow, and the Ender Dragon costume for Winslow.

"Winslow… tonight's the night." she now had an evil glare in her eyes, a smirk on her face as a planned formed in her head so perfectly, that it would not go wrong.

No one would be free.

 **And that's the first chapter! Whoo, that's a long one!**

 **I'd like to thank Ariza Luca and Toni42 for their help with this chapter, as they will be for the rest of the story!**

 **So, as you can see, the Authors are GirlOfMyOwnWorld, Ariza Luca, TheRealRedGaming, Toni42, and Gamerwhogames.**

 **What'd ya think of this nearly 5,000 word chapter? Man, that's totally out of my normal range, but sadly, it won't be like this every single chapter. I've decided to get a good, long one up to get the hype boosting and rolling and ready to go!**

 **Also, we'll be doing Review Replies! You'll see them here in the next chapter!**

 **So, tell us your thoughts of the plotline and characters and such about this story so far! Anything particular you noticed? A scene you really liked? A scene you really hated? Let us know in the reviews!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and I will see YOU, in the next chapter…**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	2. The Second Hour

**GREAT TO MEETCHA, I AM GOMMIE AND WELCOME BACK TO 'THE FIRST GUESTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!'**

 **I am so happy you enjoyed the previous chapter! This is probably the story that I will have the most fun writing!**

 **Anyways- I'm so sorry for the very late update! (hey that rhymed) I was a little bored of MCSM, but after this amazing dream I had, I was inspired into continuing on this chapter!**

 **Here y'all go and enjoy the show!**

Cassie Rose has been gone for a while now, and the clock went off. Red counted the amount of times it had gone off and it came to nine. It was 9 PM.

"Where's Cassie?" Toni was the first to mention their missing friend. "She hadn't returned from getting her gifts into her room?"

"Should it really take _that_ long?" Gamer wonders aloud, and Ariza was just silent, thinking of the possible ways that Cassie could be taking so long for.

"No." Gommie answered, shaking her head.

"Gamer and I will go find her, see what's up." Red stood from his seat. "Let's just hope it's not a sudden break-in of monsters."

"Yeah, let's just hope." Ariza agreed, with a sigh. Gamer stood from her seat, dusting her jeans free of the chocolate crumbs, and then she and Red left the room. Gommie noticed Ariza was still a little worried.

"It'll be just fine, Riza." Gommie gave Ariza an encouraging smile. "Cass will be okay, as we all will." The braided girl placed a hand on Ariza's shoulder from where she now stood behind Ariza's seat.

Meanwhile, with Red and Gamer, who were walking down one hallway to Cassie's room, Gamer was still a little jumpy.

"Red, what if she's not there? What if a monster got in, or a murderer, or a serial killer-"

"A murderer is the same thing as a serial killer. Serial killer is more than one person, that's the only difference."

"Can you _please_ not be sassy for once? This mansion gives me the creeps. It makes me feel like I'm in some sort of haunted house…"

"Which it is, kind of."

"Not helping, RedAHHHHHHH!" Gamer let out a scream as the floor fell from underneath them. Red also fell with her, having let out a (very girly) scream as well. The two grunt and groan as they both hit solid ground. The floor above them closed up from it's trap, rendering them unable to get out on their own, even if they tried punching.

"Red, what just happened?"

"We fell into a hole, that's what happened."

"Red, drop the sarcasm or so help me I will-"

"Okay, it's getting weird here." Toni sat up from where she was lying on the ground.

"I agree- I'm getting a very bad feeling about all this…" Ariza sighs, shaking her head. She has eaten too much cake to pretty much become the panicky mom she always is when something goes wrong.

"I'll go find them. You two just hold the fort here." Gommie stood up. She was just as protective of her friends as they all were with one another, if not more.

"Ahahah, but what about you?"

"Nothing takes me down, Toni. You both should know that." Gommie was walking out the door backwards, still conversing with them. "Don't worry, I'll be back with the three of them. What could possibly go wrong?"

Absolutely everything, Gommie. Absolutely… everything.

Red and Gamer have attempted every way possible to get themselves out, but it was no use and they sat themselves on the ground until help came. They knew either Cassie, Toni, Gommie, or Ariza would come along and help them out.

There was creaking on the floor above them, and Red perked up, looking up at the ceiling of the small room he and Gamer shared at the moment. It was eerily silent, as if the person was tip-toeing. The only person that would tip-toe in a nearly empty house is Gommie- she always did this when 1) she felt danger and 2) when she was watching her surroundings. Gommie always relied on vibrations to help her find something or someone.

"This may be my greatest choice, but also my greatest regret." Gamer mumbled, before beginning to pound her fists against the ceiling.

Almost immediately, did two holes open up, as well as the sound of a pickaxe breaking to a zillion pieces and then going up in dust.

"Gommie!" Red sighs in relief, and Gommie reaches down and successfully pulls out the short-haired brunette as well as the redhead.

"Look, we have to get out of here- I don't think we were pranked or trapped on accident." Gamer told Gommie when she was facing them.

"My thoughts exactly. Let's get Toni, Ariza, and we better also find Cassie." Gommie nods, getting her sword out. Her knee was acting up again but she didn't care. All that mattered right now was getting out.

When Gommie, Red, and Gamer arrived back at the library to regroup with Toni and Ariza, the room was a complete mess.

"What the hell…" Red muttered, getting down on one knee and examining a piece of paper that was apparently torn out of a book that was nearby.

"It seems like someone attacked them and they had to messy-messy up the room in order to get away. I don't see an inventory lying around." Gamer spoke, and Gommie caught some dark red stained on a couch, as well as the floor. She walked over, careful not to make any sound as she did so, and bent down to sniff the red substance that ended up being

"Blood." Gommie looked back at Gamer and Red, who were also spread out around the room. "But I don't think anyone's died." Gommie added quickly.

"I agree with that- the no-one-being-dead part. As you said before, there's not really an inventory lying around." Red motioned to the mess around them.

"This feels oddly like that Dead By Daylight book." Gommie mumbled, mainly to herself.

 _Flashback, Two Minutes Ago (in the library)_

"Hello, dear friends… _I_ am the _White Pumpkin!"_ echoed a voice, making Ariza and Toni sit up.

"Did you hear that?"

"I heard that, did you?"

"I wouldn't've asked if I didn't."

"Should we find the others and get out here?"

"I think so."

"Well, _I_ think _not._ " The same voice from before boomed. Suddenly, a figure walked through the fire. It wore a blue jumpsuit that seemed oddly familiar, as well as a white pumpkin mask?

Toni was the first to react, as she was usually the one to have monsters creep up behind her when she was mining. The brunette grabbed a nearby vase, and hurled it at this so-called White Pumpkin. The White Pumpkin stumbled back a little, before taking out his axe, a pristine diamond that was clearly enchanted. While Toni threw a book at him, making him stumble again, she and Ariza both overturned the couch, getting behind it.

"We'll have to split." Ariza hissed.

"What? What happened to staying together-"

"Do you see a better plan?"

"Well… no…" Toni muttered out, her eyes meeting the ground for a second or two, before she caught the glint of a shiny blue axe behind her friend. "Watch out!" she exclaimed, and, grabbing Ariza's bicep, yanked her back. Toni's sword came out, and she deflected a blow from the White Pumpkin. Ariza took the chance and socked the White Pumpkin in the stomach, making him fall back once again. Ariza yelped, before bringing her wrist into her own stomach, cradling it with her other hand. She had forgotten that she had burnt it earlier that morning. Out her peripheral, she saw Toni about to ask if she was alright.

"I'm fine, Ton, but we better get out of here."

"What about this guy?"

"Leave him! We gotta find Cassie, Gommie, Red, and Gamer!"

"He'll catch up too quickly- we have to slow him down." Toni whispered, just as the White Pumpkin was struggling to stand. Ariza noticed the loose bookshelf behind him, the fishing rod behind her. She grabbed that fishing rod and used it to pull down the whole bookcase on top of the White Pumpkin.

"Yes!" Ariza grins widely, pumping her fist.

"Nice one!" Toni high-fives Ariza. She then winced when she finds some blood on her hand. Ariza's burn was beginning to bleed, and the blood from the blackette + red streak dripped onto the couch. The couch became smeared with the blood, and the two ran out. Suddenly, there was a large crash. The White Pumpkin had escaped.

"Fuck staying together, let's split!" Toni exclaimed at Ariza before swerving into one hallway while Ariza did the same into another. When neither one of them knew the monster was behind them, they slowed down to a stop… in the middle of a now-killer mansion… alone.

Gommie, Gamer, and Red were still all together, unlike Toni and Ariza. Sometimes, staying in one group was a good idea, but other times, it was best to split from your partners if you want to get out alive.

"Man, I'm hungry." Red grumbled.

"You always are- but now's not the time to get to the kitchen's and eat." Gamer sighs, shaking her head. "Unlike you who's hungry… I'm cold." Red looked down at Gamer, and he saw that she was visibly shivering. He groans and sighs.

"Take my jacket. You need it more than I do right now."

"Really?"

"No." Red deadpanned. "Of course I mean it." His jacket was now slid off his shoulders and he put them around Gamer's, who muttered a 'Thanks.' Gommie glanced back and couldn't help but to smile. When her eyes came forward again, she felt something and froze.

"Stop." she told her friends, who also froze to let Gommie locate (and eliminate, if she could). The wind howled, but that wasn't what Gommie was feeling. There were footsteps, soft ones, but they soon became a heavy run. "Their location is the near the end of the hallway we came from. Run!" Gommie hissed, allowing Gamer and Red to both run ahead of her so she could take the rear. "Gamer, use your arrows to take out the chandelier above us!" Gommie commanded.

" _Now?"_

"Yes, now! We'll make it, but I doubt this asshole will!" Suddenly, something circular and green flew over them. The object hit the wall ahead of them, and the maniac appeared there suddenly.

"That was an Ender Pearl!" Red exclaimed, and Gommie pretty much already knew that. She shoved past her two frozen-in-spot friends before striking up a battle with the man with the white pumpkin mask.

"Run! I'll hold him!" Gommie glanced back as the White Pumpkin pulled out an axe, an enchanted, diamond axe, and parrying Gommie's strike. Gommie grunts, falling back and the White Pumpkin jumped on top of her. The braided girl quickly reacted, pushing her sword's blade up against the joint of where the wooden stick and the diamond blade met on the axe, keeping the sharp end from hitting her in the face where it would have.

"What about-"

" _I'll hold him, just you fucking run!"_

 **Well, an amazing second chapter for TFG!**

 **Review Replies-**

 _ **TheRealRedGaming:**_ **Ikr? I was also happy with how the chapter turned out!**

 _ **Ariza Luca:**_ **Sorry, but Red was the first to review. Good try though, Riza. xD and YESSSSSSSSSSSSS I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS FINALLY BACK IN ACTION**

 _ **NoItsBecky:**_ **Thank you! Hope you enjoy the rest of it!**

 _ **Toni42:**_ **FOR THE LOVE OF GOMMADON****

 _ **Gamerwhogames:**_ ***retrieves cake* awe yisss**

 _ **rebekahtpe:**_ **I like the cold better because, well, fall and winter are my two favorite seasons, as well as the football, sweaters, and cuddling with my boyfriend (If I had one).**

 **And, by the way, the front cover is finally up! Also- I'll be transferring some of my Wattpad stories back to here once they're FINISHED stories, if you know what I mean.**

 **I may be updating again over Thanksgiving Break, but I may not. But if I don't- Happy Thanksgiving, Americans!**

 **What'd ya think of this chapter? A little more action, now that the White Pumpkin was born! Favorite line? Favorite scene? Do you think Gommie will make it out alive in that final scene? Review your thoughts and I'll reply to them in the next chapter!**

 **Also, before y'all get any ideas, there are no ships… (except for the hinted GommieXSparklez hhehheheeh)**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and I will see YOU, in the next chapter…**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	3. The Third Hour

**GREAT TO MEETCHA I AM GOMMIE AND WELCOME BACK TO "THE FIRST GUESTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"**

 **welpO**

 **GUESS WHO AIN'T DED**

 **SURE AIN'T ME**

 **I AIN'T DED**

 **I wanted to apologize to everyone about the prolonged break of mine. Softball started back up and so did my father's basketball games (I have to videotape them for him), plus the piles of homework thrown on me, also a YouTube (Sammie, that GOMOW person) and Twitch (girlofmyownworld) has been started. So check those out?**

 **Anyways, ah, thank you all so much for being patient with me!**

 **Anyways- this chapter is probably gonna be a little shorter than the last two, mainly since it's only a filler-type of chapter to keep the plot rolling. Just so you're all aware.**

 **Also- IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW (12/14)! I'll be 15 like Toni on the 23rd! (My birthday is 12/14, her's is 12/23, in case you got a little confused…) And as a gift, Ariza Luca made a new book cover for this story, so check it out when you get the chance! Thanks again, Ritza Cracker! ;)**

 **Enough talking- here y'all go and enjoy the show!**

"Red, hide in the closet!" Gamer hissed, the redhead's jacket still on her. She quickly took it off, opening the iron closet door. The brunette shoved the jacket into Red's chest, pushing him into the closet.

"What? What about you?"

"I'm going back to Gommie- I can't just leave her there to fend for herself!" Gamer answered quickly, before closing the door. "Stay there, Gommie and I will be back for you… if no one comes, then listen to the clock for daylight, which should be about 7 in the morning. That'll be when the zombies are gone, and when whoever survives can leave." was the last thing Gamer told him before her footsteps echoed down the hallway, back to where the battle between Gommie and their enemy was. Just as she was leaving, the clock chimed. Red mentally counted the clock's chimes- it was 10 PM, only one hour after sitting around in the library, laughing and joking… In just one hour, someone may be dead from this killer unleashed upon them all.

When Gamer arrived at the scene, there was no one there. Blood splattered the floor, and Gamer, her hastily made diamond sword still out and ready to attack anyone, slowly went to the splatter. Sure enough, it was blood.

"Oh, gosh, I hope that doesn't belong to who I think it does…" Gamer muttered, and suddenly, someone landed on the floor behind her. She turned around to find the White Pumpkin behind her, and raised her sword up just in time to fight the man who had possibly killed her friend and took the inventory. The battle went on for a few minutes, until Gamer gained the upper hand and pinned the White Pumpkin to the floor. "What the hell did you do to my friend?!" she demanded. The White Pumpkin only chuckled.

"She's gone… and so will you and all your friends by the end of the night!" The White Pumpkin sneered, before shoving a shocked Gamer off. She then glanced up, before backing away from the White Pumpkin. "GirlOfMyOwnWorld is done… now it's your turn." Gamer's back was pressed against the wall, but she slowly stood.

"Actually..." Gamer took out her bow and an arrow, notching said arrow into the bow and aiming high. "It's _your_ turn." she stated, before letting the arrow fly through the air. The White Pumpkin, thinking that she was aiming for him, laughs.

"You missed!" he exclaimed through his laughs. The arrow hit the chains that held the chandelier high above them, slicing through them silently like a sharp sword decapitating a zombie.

"Oh, buddy." Gamer smirks. "I never miss." She planted her foot on the WP's stomach and pushed him back like she was kicking open a door. Gamer began to take off in a run, shortly before the chandelier crashed on the ground and on the White Pumpkin.

Toni panted as she sprinted through the halls. She was slowly becoming more and more worried and she wouldn't stop until she found one of her friends. The brunette slowed to a stop at a four way intersection, and decided to take a breather. Hey, if the White Pumpkin found her, then she'd have more than one way to go.

"Damn, this house is a maze!" She breathed out to herself. Suddenly, she heard footprints. Heavy footprints coming from one hallway. She turned around to find a brunette with a short braid and a diamond sword.

"Oh, god, I'm so happy I found you." Toni breathed out to Gamer, still a little out of breath. "We have to get out of here- through the zombies or not."

"I agree with you completely. But we still have to find Ariza and Cassie."

"What about Red and Gommie?"

"Red's hiding- I left him somewhere- and Gommie's-" Gamer sighs, looking down a little. "Gommie's gone. The White Pumpkin got her."

"She can't be. She's too strong to give in like that." Toni shook her head. She knew that Gommie wouldn't give in _that_ easily…

"She sacrificed her life for Red and I to get out of there, I went back to help her after helping Red hide, and she was gone. Blood, and only the White Pumpkin was left."

"Look, we'll just have to find her. I'll believe it when I see an inventory." Toni glanced up at Gamer. "We should find Ariza and Cassie, and get Red in the meanwhile."

"Agreed." Gamer nodded, undoing her braid and just whipping her hair into a ponytail. "Staying in one closet isn't exactly the best thing to do when you're hiding from a merciless killer."

The door opened and closed as a figure jumped into the closet, next to Red. Without him having to even look away from his contraption, he knew it was a friend of his.

"Hey, Gomma Ray." Wow, Red. Way to greet your friend who was probably dead. (Hey, that rhymed.)

"I could be the White Pumpkin for all you know, Red." Gommie panted heavily, holding tight to a wound that was leaking blood onto her hands. She was wounded, yes, but she wasn't dead.

"You good?" Red questioned her, not even noticing her predicament at the moment. The redhead was more focused on his little contraption than his wounded friend. Yes, the same guy who gave a girl his jacket because she was cold didn't mean he would pay attention when someone was wounded.

"No, Red, do you happen to have any bandages?" Gommie looked up at him, managing to calm her breathing to a steady rate as she strained to read Red's mouth in the darkness to interpret what he was saying. It was a little hard to do so since there was little to no light, some of the only sources coming from the crack in the door and the contraption he was making.

"Yeah. Why, you need them?" Red looked up at her, and he noticed the wound.

"Please give them to me or I will haunt you in the afterlife."

"Haunt the White Pumpkin, not me."

…

" _REDYOUGOTONEJOB#JUSTDOIT"_

Ariza crept along the hallway, the dark hallway that was full of dust and dirt and… something Ariza doesn't want to know what it is. Ariza glanced down at her burn wound, which was free of bandages at the moment and drying up. She needed new bandages, but she didn't have any on her at the moment. There was an echoing of fluttering sounds, which ended up being just the sound of Batman.

Nah it was normal bats lol Batman don't give a crap to anyone outside of Gotham. (*author laughs at her own joke*)

"Wow, dark and creepy. Nice." Ariza shrugged, but she was clearly discomforted by this whole murdering thing.

You know what, scratch discomforted. She was scared af.

"Toni, stop cleaning. This is a murder mansion, it's supposed to be scary, not clean." Gamer deadpanned from where she stood near the fireplace. As you know, that's kind of a bad idea, but she was still cold.

"I can't help myself, I clean when I'm nervous!" Toni exclaimed, a little louder than she wanted, still practically shoving books onto the shelves, not caring whether they were in a certain order or not.

"Not like anyone comes in here anyways." Gamer shrugs, then she turned to find Toni glaring holes into her head. "I guess some people come in here every so often." The brunette gave a forced smile as to not get herself killed by her friend. (Haha you thought, huh?) Finished with the books, Toni movied (thatwasintentional) on to picking up the tables and trying to clean the blood off of the couch.

"Seriously, though…" Toni sighs, giving up with the blood and flopping down onto the couch dramatically. "What if we never get out of here?"

"What do you mean? We'll get out-"

"I'm just saying, what if we die? People will think we're just missing, they'll start a havoc, and this murderer, whoever they are and whatever they want, will probably be long gone, by then."

"That _is_ one major problem." Gamer agreed, beginning to pace in front of the fire. "We don't know who they are, that much is clear, but what are they after? What is it that they want? Because they probably took out Red too- you saw the empty closet and the dropped contraption when we got there."

"Maybe we'll find out soon." Toni shrugged, when the faint _click_ sound of a lever and the small rumble of redstone being activated was heard. Suddenly, Toni was moving upwards. Not just Toni going up… but the _couch_ was lifting her upwards. It all happened too quickly for Gamer to be able to respond.

"Gamer!" Toni exclaimed, trying to plant her hands onto the cushion (which was attached to the couch) so she wouldn't be thrown back, but with a quick jolt, the couch threw her back (very hard, too) and she hit the floor with a loud _thud._ Another click, and the floor went out from under her. Whatever was supposed to happen next… didn't happen, though…

"Did the sand not fall, Gommie?"

"Nope, Toni's okay!" conversed the two familiar voices and Gommie sped past Gamer, going to help Toni out of the hole. "Let's be glad you weren't _sand_ wiched."

"Now isn't the time to make a pun." Toni groaned, but she couldn't help but to smile. She could've died that time, but she didn't. And by a _couch_ , too…

"Neither is now the time to be dying. You could've been a tuna sandwich, too."

"Wait, what?" Red didn't understand as he walked into the room, carrying some redstone dust and repeaters. He completely disarmed the trap from going again.

"Toni- tuna? Sandwich- from the sand?" Gommie explained, raising an eyebrow in hopes he would understand. She felt the groan and facepalm from Toni behind her (who was now out of the hole, thanks to Gommie) as well as Gamer just facepalming. Red did a prolonged 'oh' in understanding.

"Anyways, that aside… How aren't you dead? I thought you were?" Gamer questions Gommie.

"I got outta there once I realized I was wounded, then I jumped into the same closet Red was in. It had to take some yanking and a threat to his contraption to get the bandages off of him and onto me." Gommie shook her head, rolling her eyes at Red. "So after we healed me up, we left the closet because staying in one place for too long is an accident."

"Well, at least we're all back together again. We just need to find Ariza and Cassie, then we're getting the hell out of here." Toni took the lead at this moment, despite having nearly died, and her friends all agreed with her. It was about time they get out of that murder mansion before someone _really_ dies.

 **And that's your (very late) chapter!**

 **Review Replies:**

 _ **rebekahtpe:**_ **My fighting style (it's been a while since I've played Minecraft, just so you're aware) is actually these swing-hits that work really well. Like, as you turn to the enemy, you swing and it knocks them back. Another one I use is the leap, where you just jump from a high place and catch them. The flint and steel idea is actually also a great one! And about the boyfriend- same. We'd be poking each other until we're too tired and our stomachs hurt from the poking and laughing. And ha ha, if you really want a ship, I can see about something… (hint hint- it is NOT GameRed! That's a brotp.)**

 _ **Ariza Luca:**_ **I'm not Canadian, I'm Ninjagoian. Just kidding. I'm American lol. But I will have you know (no offense to any Canadians reading this) I am TOO nice- as in, too nice that being too nice is gonna be the cause of my death.**

 _ **TheRealRedGaming:**_ **Ha ha.**

 _ **Gamerwhogames:**_ **Thanks!**

 _ **NoItsBecky:**_ **You'll have to read to find out. ;)**

 **So, what'd ya think? Anything in particular you liked, anything you hated? Any predictions to make? How 'bout your reactions, especially with Toni's near-death scene? Let us know in the reviews and we'll reply to them in the next chapter!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading- don't worry, I'll be back for sure when Christmas break starts for me- and I will see YOU, in the next chapter.**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	4. The Fourth Hour

**GREAT TO MEETCHA, I AM GOMMIE AND WELCOME BACK TO "THE FIRST GUEEEEEEEEEEEESTS!"**

 **WOULD YA LOOKIE AT THAT  
**

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER OMG YASSSS**

 **I decided to get to work on these while I had the chance during school, and with my winter break coming up (12/23 to ½) there's rarely any homework at all, so more time to work on this guy!**

 **After that previous chapter, I think it's safe to say that Cassie is still building her plan- she put in action a little too early, don't you think?**

 **Anyways, I had a very happy birthday thanks to you all and I felt so honored and blessed to have such amazing friends as you all.**

 **Erm.. that's literally all I have to say, so without further ado…**

 **Here y'all go and enjoy the show!**

The large, mahogany clock in the main hall chimed. One two three four…

"It's eleven." Ariza mumbled to herself, as the chiming ceased to nothing, leaving her back in the quiet, cold mansion. She pulled her flannel shirt closer to herself as she shivered a little. Ariza would get a blanket or something, but she's too busy looking for Cassie. As far as she knew, Cassie had disappeared since the start of it all. Ariza got a bad feeling about that, but she just thought it was the fear of all of them dying before they managed to get out. _Yeah, that's probably it.._ Ariza sighs, shaking her head. She was scouring the rooms, hoping to find something or someone. Anyone would be amazing right now- except for the White Pumpkin, of course. The blackette + red streak grasped the golden doorknob of a dark red wooden door. She looked up and saw a small sign hung on the door that read "Cassie Rose."

"Hm… must be her bedroom…" Ariza raised a brow, as she opened the door. What she saw first was horrifying…

Winslow was dead.

The calico cat lied on his side, and Ariza's eyes widened as she staggered backwards a little. There was a whimper, and Ariza knew immediately it had come from the cat.

"Oh, Winslow…" she began, before breathing quickly- dry heaving. It was such a sight and Ariza watched as the cat slowly died in his pain. The girl wished she could've contained herself to stop his pain earlier. A few moments after, the spot where Winslow lied was clear. There was still blood on the floor, but the cat was gone, clearly in a better place by now.

Ariza finally got to look around the room a little more closely. There was Cassie's chests, her bed, some armor stands with different outfits (she was a bit of a fashionista), and her inventory- wait, what?

Ariza had to do a double take, looking at the mass of items scattered across the floor. There were books, some wheat and bread, some apples… basically anything you'd find in a normal person's inventory. Just by the previous minutes with Winslow, it was clear that Cassie Rose herself was dead. Ariza turned around to leave through the doorway when she had to lean against the wall, her hand hitting a painting. The painting broke and Ariza groans, kneeling down and picking it up before reaching to hang it back up. That was when she noticed the secret passageway the painting had apparently hid.

"Well, Cass had a perv lurking…" Ariza couldn't hold it in anymore and she quickly opened a chest that she assumed was empty, and her stomach emptied itself. Don't blame her for vomiting- she watched a cat die, she now knows one of her greatest friends is dead, there's a perv lurking the secret passageways of the place, and worst of all, she may get killed as well.

Not unless she figures out the secrets.

Ariza Luca stood from her hunched position and takes a short glance at the chest, noticing it's contents. It was literally the two books that Cassie had gotten for her birthday. Soren's "Walking Amongst The Endermen" and Evie's "The Petals Of A Bloody Rose" were both coated in the disgusting steak that Ariza had just hurled.

"Whoops.. Sorry…" she muttered, giving a small sheepish smile to Cassie, who may be watching over her and her friends at that moment. She then looked up at the passageway. With courage that wasn't too new, the girl climbed into the secret passageways. "If we want to get out of here…" Ariza grunts as she landed. "We'll have to find out his secrets. Why he wants to do this and why he has to kill us to do the deed."

"If it wasn't so dark and creepy in the rest of the house- these passages take the cake." Ariza mumbled to herself mainly, but hey, anyone could be listening. She then came to a stop in front of a piece of cardboard with two holes and a lever next to them. "Huh?" the girl wondered, raising an eyebrow as she went over to it. She saw that she was looking into the library, where no one else was standing around or just.. There. She figured it was safe to pull the lever. When she did, a couch tipped backwards and a hole in the floor opened up, but it remained open like something else was supposed to happen.

"Red must've managed to deactivate this one before it could finish it's job…" Ariza muttered in thought. "He was one for redstone day and night." She added with a small chuckle at remembering her friends. But she then grew worried. What if every single one of her friends were already gone and she would be the only one to make it?

Footsteps echoing through the halls snapped Ariza from her worrying train of thoughts, and she ducked behind the corner of the wall. She quickly snatched the invisibility potion from her inventory- it was made in a rush while she had the time to hang around in one spot, and, like every other potion Ariza Luca made, it was perfect. It's only flaw was that it was flawless. She downed it in one at once, and kept in her hiding spot behind the corner as the footsteps came closer. Ariza dared to peek out, and she did, but that was a mistake. The potion's effects were still taking place. She jumped back to her original position in her hiding spot as the White Pumpkin was only a few steps away. The footsteps continued another second, maybe two, but then they stopped. Ariza held her breath, turning her head away and clenching her eyes shut while hoping and hoping the White Pumpkin hadn't seen her. When she looked back up, there was an axe poised at her head. It went back a little, before swinging so fast that if Ariza hadn't ducked, she would be dead. She popped up from her crouching position and began to run the halls. She didn't have the time to slow down and add a potion of speed into her mixture (she already had one of night vision) because the White Pumpkin was catching up to her slowly. She took a swift turn and began to plan ahead. She would get out of this escape run… by another portrait. She stopped suddenly and bent over a little. With the White Pumpkin not seeing her (due to her invisibility potion still taking effect), the enemy did a full frontflip as soon as he collided with Ariza's side. She punched the portrait and jumped out, blocking off the portrait's hole with obsidian blocks. The White Pumpkin couldn't get her there- there were no other portraits in the hallway Ariza had landed in and it would take too long for the enemy to dig through the strong stone blocks.

Gommie perked up. She felt the others talking to her behind her, but she felt a pair of feet land on the ground nearby. The others- Toni, Red, and Gamer, were all planning up how they would get through the zombies outside and free as soon as they found Ariza and Cassie.

"Shh!" she quickly shushed her friends, sending them a glance. Immediately, they shut up, listening for what Gommie was feeling. It's a fact that every sound comes from a vibration. There were footsteps, coming closer and closer, but they weren't the hard heavy ones of the White Pumpkin- these ones were more soft and silent, like they're trying not to make a sound or anything. As the steps came closer, Gommie couldn't find their source, and she wondered if it because of-

Oh. Potion Of Invisibility. The only person that would probably have that whirled up in less than the usual 8 minutes it would take for someone to brew up a single potion was Ariza.

Straight ahead, there she was. Slowly fading back into view as the potion's effects wore off. Gommie couldn't help but to grin.

"Mm, Gommie, what is that grin for?" Red raised an eyebrow. Gommie couldn't see him say that, but she knew he would be confused- she doesn't usually grin this wide except for when she was planning something.

"Ariza!" Toni answered for him, and Ariza was back into full view, the potion having wore off completely and leaving them able to see her as she approached the group.

"Guys!" Ariza grinned, enthusiastic to having found her friends at last. She glomped them all in one big hug, to which ended moments later. "Look, we have to head to main hall- I need to tell you what I found!"

"Is it good or bad? I hope it's good." Gommie crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. The streak in her hair was no longer blue- it was now a vibrant red color. Not as bright as Red's hair, though.

"Both, actually. Come on, we'll be trapped in this hallway." The woman bade, motioning for them to follow her. They all did, keeping a keen lookout for their enemy if he ever wanted to pass by.

"Uh, was this what you wanted us to see?" Toni asks Ariza, to which Gommie didn't catch because Gommie had gone ahead and kicked open the doors in a little run-jump. That trick was normal for her when someone was being attacked in the market (which happened a little more often than it should) and she had to split them up.

"Cool trick, Gommie." Gamer complemented behind her, but Gommie was feeling a bit creeped out at the moment. Why?

There were six pictures on the walls of the main hall. The first one was Toni, holding onto a pickaxe that was dangling by her leg, her other hand on her hip. The next one was Gommie, leaning on her enchanted diamond sword, her other hand also on her hip. Red was the third in line, just holding a redstone torch that was illuminating the rest of the picture. Ariza's hands were both behind her back, a few potions down by her feet- her picture was after Red's. Gamer's was there as well, the brunette with a stone hoe slung over her shoulder and a chicken at her feet.

"Hey, that's one of my little chickies!" Gamer commented, pointing up to her picture. The final picture was of Cassie, her arms crossed. Over her face, though, was a big, fat, red X.

"That was actually the bad news…" Ariza began, the first to notice Cassie's picture.

"What? These pictures that are creepy as hell?" Toni questions, raising her eyebrow.

"Hey, I like my picture!" Red stuck his tongue out at Toni. "But I'll admit, it _is_ a bit creepy about how they managed to whip these pictures up so suddenly…"

"Not the pictures, this is new to me too. I was talking about Cassie." Ariza pointed up to Cassie's picture, the red X as bright as Red's hair.

"Oh…" Red began, at a loss for words as everyone stood around Ariza, there eyes up at the portrait.

"That means what I think it means, doesn't it?" Gommie questions Ariza.

"Yeah. Cassie's gone. Same for Winslow."

"I never got to apologize to him for throwing a pillow at his face…" Toni sighs, shaking her head.

"Hey, we'll find a time to mourn later. You said there was also good news, didn't you?" Red piped up.

"Yeah, that's it. These pictures probably lead to the passageways I found weaving through the house."

"Wait, what? I don't quite understand…" Gamer's eyebrows were furrowed as she tried to piece it all together.

"The White Pumpkin is using secret passageways and booby traps to take us down, one by one. We have to be extra careful from this point on." Ariza began.

"Agreed. We have to get out of here, and our only way out is through the zombies. We better start brainstorming, but keep an eye out-" Gommie continued.

"There may be lots of booby traps around here to kill us. Now, let's get to work." Ariza finished off, with a newfound smirk of confidence. Despite what she had seen nearly an hour before, she was more than determined to help get everyone out.

The clock chimed…

"It's midnight." Red spoke, translating the number of chimes for Gommie.

"Let's do this." Gommie was ready to take on the White Pumpkin and die if she had to in order to set her friends free.

 **Review Replies:**

 **Gamerwhogames: Aww, thanks!**

 **NoItsBecky: Thank you!**

 **Dssd (Guest): Okay. Firstly, I do understand that there was absolutely nothing regarding Cassie's family in the real thing, but there was absolutely NOTHING about ANYONE'S family in the real thing. Cassie BUILT the mansion because she SAYS so in the game- it was never abandoned.**

 **Secondly, have you been here before? Clearly you haven't played a game called Look Before You Leap. In your case, it's called Look Before You Crap, because as much as I would accept constructive criticism, your little list of headcanons there wouldn't do shit in this story. I have my own set of headcanons that I am using IN this story, which are pretty much none of what you have in mind. We- yes, as in a few other authors who have borne your attacks along with me- know you have been crapping all over our stories with your headcanons that are just totally messing everything up and it's totally uncalled for! If you want to talk headcanons, don't do it in our reviews- try making something called an 'account' and a story of your own where you make headcanons of your own and you can theorize with your readers on these headcanons. Here's a good title: "Headcanons for MCSM."**

 **Did you not get blessed by the manners fairy when you were little because B O I- you're the one with bad grammar and spelling.**

 **Bro imma aim a cannon at your head if you don't stfu and gtfo because I don't like headcannon shitters on my stories- you're just looking like an idiot doing this. I asked for predictions of this story, not headcanons.**

 **One last thing, ya little child… I would've been a lot nicer if you only did it once. But you didn't- you moved on and continued attacking other MCSM stories. One in particular was the "Storm Without Rain" story by NoItsBecky- like w o w, chill bro. No need to bring the actual characters in when you don't have them. Thank you.**

 **Ariza Luca: I cannot thank you enough, girl. :)**

 **Fanfictionfan03: Haha, thank you for the birthday wish, and yeah, it's kinda becoming old, yet it's all still very new.**

 **rebekahtpe: Flying couch? I had one of a flying bed lol. And I don't even know what those are, sorry hehe...**

 **Remember how I said Ariza made a cover? It's not up yet, because there were some mistakes that needed to be corrected and I need to get it, like, fitted to the size for FFN. I'll try to put it up as soon as I can, but no promises~**

 **One last thing… Holden Up The World is delayed… Sorry bout that, hehe. But this is what I have planned for y'all!**

 **1.) finish "The First Guests"**

 **2.) "Cube Land" (It's a Harry Potter crossover... :) )**

 **3.) the sequel of "The First Guests" (Title TBD)**

 **4.) "Hey, Down Here!" (sequel to Pick On Someone Your Own Size!)**

 **5.) "The Last Stand" (the final book of the Author trilogy (from me, that is) (anyone have a better name for this series?))**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and I will see YOU, in the chapter…**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	5. The Fifth Hour

**GREAT TO MEETCHA I AM GOMMIE AND WELCOME BACK TO "THE FIRST GUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"**

 **Allow me to take a moment to just screech.**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **Okay, thanks.**

 **The reason for that screech is because I'm so stressed, but the weird thing is… I'm actually having fun.**

 **Like, writing for you guys is amazing and it's so much fun (even though I pretty much have a frown on my face most of the time (i look like I'm frowning when I'm in deep concentration don't worry i'm not angry or anything)), and I've gained some subs and follows on my YouTube and Twitch accounts, which may not seem like a lot, but it's awesome! It's a joyride! (That was a pun for the upcoming Christmas holidays lol.)**

 **Anyways, I would like to thank you for 15,000 views on "Take Back The Worlds!" Like holy crap- a few months ago, I hit 20,000 on "A Wither Against The World" and now this? It's insane, y'all. Thank you guys. (To those who haven't read my other stories- perhaps check them out? You don't gotta if you don't wanna.) I didn't even think I would get past 10,000 omg thank yall i love ya.**

 **Anyways, 'nuff said, onto the chapter-**

" **Gommie are you-"**

 **NO I'M NOT HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER**

 **(Here y'all go and enjoy the show!)**

"Well, let's enjoy these five long nights in a mansion. Instead of Dead By Daylight… this feels like Five Nights At Freddy's. Oh man, this better not _be_ Five Nights At-"

"Relax, Gommie!" Ariza laughs a little, patting her friend on the back.

"I was so close to a pun, why you gotta-" Gommie stopped there, when Red stops them both. He started speaking, and she had to stop to lipread.

"Can we relax a little? My feet are getting a little sore…" the redhead told them, going to sit on one of the couches. He stayed light on it, ready to pop up if needed. When he knew the couch was safe, he relaxed a little, rubbing at his feet.

"Sure, since you're already doing it." Toni shrugged, joining him.

"Is your knee acting up again?" Ariza asks Gommie, who poked at another couch before knowing it was safe. She wasn't quite looking at Ariza at that moment, who sighed in annoyance- not at Gommie, but at herself. She sat down next to Gommie and tapped her shoulder. When Gommie was paying attention, she repeated her question.

"Yeah, a little." Gommie nods, looking down at her right knee and clicking her tongue. "Still trying to figure something out for it?"

"I'm working with one of my friends on it."

"Who?"

"Her name's Stacy. You probably wouldn't know her." Ariza shook her head, waving it off.

"Lizzie would be able to help as well." Gamer piped up, as she also took a seat. "She's fairly big on potions."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine-"

"I know someone else who is big on redstone like you, Red." Toni spoke up from where she sat. "You know, just in case the potion doesn't quite work, you two can work together on making a sleeve that can stop her knee from continuously acting up."

"Really?" Red raised a red eyebrow. There weren't many other redstone fanatics like him.

"Yeah. Stampy Cat. You think you would know him?"

"I think Dan's mentioned him once or twice- and I met him at some Redstone competitions. Don't mean to brag, but I beat him at all of them." Red gave a smirk, leaning back.

"Of course you'd brag…" Gommie muttered under her breath, making Ariza giggle. Red sent them a glare that made his gray eyes appear to be red. Yes, red, like everything else on his body. First his hair, then his jacket, then his inventory, and now, his eyes. And his name was even Red. Chill with the red, bro… chill.

"Hey, what was the other present you wanted to give Cassie?" Red questions, his curiosity getting the best of him as he thought back to before all this started.

"It was this notebook, as you guys pretty much kinda already know, hehe… It's pretty much just a bunch of drawings ofall of us so, whenever we part ways one day, Cassie could still hold onto some memories." Gommie explained, pulling out the book from her inventory. She tossed it across the room to Red, who caught it easily and began flipping through the pages. "I'm making more for all of us."

"You draw good." Red compliments with a satisfactory nod and a 'not bad' expression on his face.

"Thanks." Gommie smiles as the book was passed around for everyone else to flip through quickly before their break came to an end. When that came, it was 12:17, according to the grandfather clock near the wall.

"We better start getting prepared on getting out of here." Gommie stood up, her knee making a loud crack. Ariza winced a little. She knows it doesn't hurt her much, but the mere sound was a little… painful, to hear.

"Capisce." Toni nodded, also standing.

"What should we all do, then?" Gamer questions. She wasn't usually one for leadership, although she was just about the first of them all in their home. Gommie didn't realize they were talking to her when their eyes were all on her.

"Uh.. well, first, we need to find as many random blocks as we can. Build a little hut or something if it gets a bit hectic outside. We'll also need weapons, and I hope Cassie wouldn't mind us digging through her things. But not only do we have to get out of here, we also have to figure out who's the one causing all this. Who killed Cassie and why. So, stick together in groups of two and three, and we'll meet back here soon. Now, as for what we're going to be getting…" she began.

"What the hell?" Cassie groaned, now in her little stone base, where she took off the White Pumpkin mask, sitting on a bed. Winslow jumped up onto the nightstand next to her, immediately greeted by his many, many kittens who were hiding out behind a wall that Cassie had hollowed out for them. "This was a littler harder than I thought… especially since they're so determined." she sighs, running a hand through her slightly sweaty hair from running all over the place.

Meow.

"I know, it's a little harder than it should be. Like I said, they're determined. I bet you they're planning to get out, which I can't let happen. I need that flints and steel."

Meow.

"Too late, Winslow. I'm sorry."

Meow.

"I've already faked my own death- I can't go back and just ask 'ayyy y'all got a flint and steel with a weird green glow that can take me home.' They pretty much know I'm dead… and they'll know about this place too if we aren't careful."

Meow.

"Yeah, we better be careful. But at the moment… Let's try something a little different. Instead of trying to just attack them… why don't we make them feel even more afraid of me? When they fear me, that'll be the perfect time to take them down!"

Meow.

"I know it's brilliant Winslow. Come here, you'll be something called a 'distraction.'" Cassie bade her cat, reaching under her bed and pulling out an Ender Dragon costume, the very one that Toni had given her, and began to wiggle it onto the father calico cat while his two dozen kittens watched anxiously.

Toni and Red were both back in the main hall, Toni helping Red with a contraption that can take down most of the zombies outside. It was _very_ original- a bunch of dispensers with arrows to shoot. Yeah… _real_ original.

"How are you holding up?" Toni asks Red, all of a sudden.

"What?"

"I asked how you were holding up, considering the circumstances."

"Pretty well, I guess." Red shrugs. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason in particular- just trying to make conversation, s'all." Toni shrugs.

"I don't see you cleaning, so I'm assuming you're alright?" Gamer questions, a bit of a teasing tone laced into her voice as she, Gommie, and Ariza all re-entered the main hall.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I can't help but to feel like something's gonna happen soon. Something bad." Toni shook her head as she put some arrows into the dispenser.

"Let it go, Toni. We'll be fine- we'll make it out." Gommie reassured the brunette.

"I hope so."

"Anyways, how's the contraption coming along, Red?"

"It's just about ready." Red nods. "We're on a bit of a limited supply of arrows- only about 120 in each. There's five dispensers, and, since there's no aim, we can only hope that they eliminate all the zombies out there, if not half."

"Half is still gonna be too much, but we can try, of course. There's no harm in trying." Ariza pitched in, a small smile on her face along with a chuckle as she shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms.

 _I'm leaving now to slay the foe-_

 _Fight the battles high and low._

 _I'm leaving, friends, hear me go!_

 _Please wish me luck today._

"Toni, stay here with Red, alright? Ariza, you too. Gamer and I will go scour the rest of the mansion for anything else we can use to get out of here. Better sooner than later, right?" Gommie went back to seriousness. I mean, this _is_ a pretty serious situation- they just have to hope and hope that it'll work.

"Than can be agreed with for all us, right?" Ariza asks, although she knew full well that they did. When no one spoke, it was taken as a 'yes' and the two braided girls exited the hall, swords in hands.

 _I've grown my wings, I want to fly,_

 _Seize my victories where they lie._

 _I'm going, guys, please don't cry._

 _Just let me find my way._

 **And that's the end of that chapter! One quick thing- I did not make up the poem at the end. I will say who did in the next chapter. What I put in this chapter is only half of it, so… Do you recognize it? (Only say that you recognize it- don't go spoiling others on what it is, please!)**

 **Review Replies:**

 _ **Toni42:**_ **I didn't catch your review from the previous chapter in time, but anyways- lol you get it?**

 _ **NoItsBecky**_ **: It just got better, didn't it? ;)**

 _ **rebekahtpe:**_ **Woooo! And yeah, I think you got everyone lol. And yessssss Ariza's another step closer than the original group in this period of time, like holy crap.**

 **Of course we're one who family! We wouldn't be talking to each other like this if we weren't. Like omg anyone who hates on one of us has to deal with all of us. Who else agrees that the MCSM community (especially on FFN) is one big family of their own?**

 _ **Ariza Luca:**_ **You did, lol. And thanks!**

 **And that's all for the review replies!**

 **So, I don't know if I've said this before… I checked, I didn't yet lol.**

 **My Christmas Break is starting 12/23/16 and ending 1/3/17 or 1/4/17. I don't know for sure when it ends, but it's definitely the first Tuesday of 2017. So, that'll be more than enough time to finish this, begin planning Cube Land, and continue on some stories on my Wattpad account (ImSorryFather1100).**

 **What's your favorite part of this story so far? Do you like it? Hate it? How about your favorite line or scene? Reactions to a certain scene? Any predictions? Let us know in the reviews below!**

 **And thank you all so much for reading, I will see YOU, in the next chapter…**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	6. The Sixth Hour

**GREAT TO MEETCHA I AM GOMMIE AND WELCOME BACK TO "THE FIRST GUEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"**

 **I'm pumped for this chapter in particular because- well, you'll see. ;)**

 **Okay, so if you haven't found out yet or you didn't recognize the poem started in the last chapter (that will be finished in this one-) it's called "Growing" and it was made by Brooke Mueller. Just wanted to put that out there before I forgot.**

 **I would've updated earlier, but my computer got hacked and, well, it took half a week to get it back on it's feet.**

 **Also, I'm sorry for lying about trying to get this story finished over break. Real stuff went down with the fam, and I got a little sick. (And, fun fact- when I'm sick, I don't feel productive. At all. So that's why you didn't catch anything from me.) I may still be sick, but I don't know for sure, to be very honest. I was up until 1 AM last night just thinking about a lot of things while trying to ignore the spiking, stabbing pain in my stomach** **from whatever it was that I had. (Don't you worry- I'll be fine. :) )**

 **I officially finished the PLANNING stage of TFG, so expect some quick updates with this guy! (and the new story currently known as Cube Land coming soon! (Cube Land may not be it's confirmed name, but it's the best I got for the time being.))**

 **Anyways, er… Not much else to say other than**

 **Here y'all go and enjoy the show!**

 _I want to see and touch and hear,_

 _Though there are dangers, there are fears._

 _I'll smile my smiles and dry my tears-_

 _Please let me speak my say._

Toni felt that feeling come back to her, and she pursed her lips a little, arms crossing as she shifted her weight to one side, her shoulder leaning against the wall. She looked over at Red and Ariza, who were both chatting as Ariza decided to sacrifice some of her harming potions ("The splashy types, I think?" Red had asked her.) to help take down the zombies outside.

 _I'm off to find my world, my dreams,_

 _Carve my niche, sew my seams,_

 _Remember, as I sail my streams-_

 _I'll love you all the way_

Gommie and Gamer both were in the kitchen, getting some food. Some people in their group have been running a lot through the night and it was inevitable that they were pretty hungry. Gommie and Gamer both had some steak and bread while they saved some porkchops, lambchops, and potatoes for the others. It was all there was at that moment, of which it was now 1 AM, unknown to the two girls while Red and Ariza let Toni know.

"Look, what if this doesn't work as well as we want it to?" Toni asks, looking up at Ariza and Red. "I'm not trying to be pessimistic, I'm just looking at the different outcomes." She bounced herself off of the wall and approached her two friends.

"Well, there are most definitely different outcomes from the way this could go. We should have a backup plan in case we don't get as many zombies as we need to be able to flee." Ariza agreed, looking at Red.

"It'll work." Red sounded very confident, but Toni and Ariza gave each other a quick glance.

"Not every contraption you make will work, Red. Sometimes, in a precarious situation like this-" Toni began, stepping forward to place a hand on his shoulder.

" _It'll work."_ Red snapped, only turning his head to look at their feet. He didn't realize he raised his voice a little, making it come out more harsh than he had intended. "I know it will. It has to. I just have to make sure everything's perfect, in their rightful spots and all. Just…" Red sighs. "Let me work on it. I'll let you know if there's any problems." Toni and Ariza spared one another glances again, and Ariza nodded her head towards the center of the main hall, where they were located. Toni nods, standing back up straight and following her friend to the center of the room where they began to devise a backup plan themselves.

Gommie and Gamer both strolled into the dining room, where it was now glowing an eerie pale blue. The deaf one on their left walked into the room a little more to find there were white pumpkins in the place of the jack-o-lanterns on the chandelier above them. Both girls grasped their swords (not too tight, but tight enough) as they both completely entered the room. The doors slammed shut behind them once they were both full inside. Gommie felt it first and turned back, trying to yank the doors open, but she then jumped backwards to avoid the pistons that were about to smash her to pieces as they moved into place so Gommie wouldn't be able to yank the doors open with her strength. She then stumbled, where Gamer caught her.

"Thanks." Gommie managed out, regaining her balance and her hold on the sword. She stood back up, where a book was hurled at her head. It bonked her pretty hard, but not hard enough to hurt her. "Ow." she mumbled, rubbing her head as Gamer kneeled down to pick it up. She handed it to Gommie, dusting it off. Gommie raised an eyebrow, opening the book and beginning to read it as the White Pumpkin's voice began to speak. Gommie didn't hear it, what with her deafness, and she continued reading, as Gamer listening to pretty much another copy of what Gommie was reading.

"Greetings, adventurers… _I_ am the _White Pumpkin.._ "

"Creative name." Gamer muttered, but she continued to listen nonetheless. Then again, that was what everyone had been calling him, so it was her say in what his name should be.

"One of you have the treasure I most desire, and I will not rest until it is mine! Even if I have to resort to _murder!"_ At this, Gamer's eyes widened.

"Murder?!" She knew he got Cassie and Winslow… but was he taking more?

"You have time to hand over the enchanted flint and steel gained from the temple in the middle of nowhere, but the more time you take to hand it over, the more people will die. Three hours have passed… and that's two victims. You have four more hours to hand it over, or you'll all be dead by dawn!

Approach me at any chime of the turn of hours in here, and hand it over."

"Red's probably a bit stressed from all that has happened through the night. I think he was the closest to Cassie of all of us, so her death must be hitting him hard." Ariza began, as she and Toni both stood in the middle of the hall.

"That's probably the reason. But he doesn't usually do that when he's stressed."

"He's worried for all of us, Toni. He's worried none of us will make it out of here."

"We will. We just have to get around the zombies somehow, if we can't get through them." Toni plopped down onto a couch by the window. There was the faint sound of a lever being flipped. She barely had time to react, and neither did Ariza or Red, and the brunette was tossed backwards, the window shattering as she broke through and gravity took its part, delivering a meal to the zombies below.

" _Toni!"_ Ariza screeched, going to the window in an attempt to find out if her friend was alright. Red was the first one there, having beaten the other girl. His eyes were as wide as saucers, nothing coming out of his mouth. Not even a breath.

Her screams echoed through the air as the zombies tore her apart, piece by piece. Her screams were suddenly cut off, but there were still sounds of her struggles, which lasted another few minutes before her body went up in the familiar poof of smoke as her inventory sprayed everywhere. The zombies, satisfied with their meal (at least the few of them that had gotten a great big bite), began to depart revealing the bloody grass that was now a mixture of red, green, and purple.

It was Red's turn to open the closest chest and vomit in it. Ariza had tears in her eyes, some already falling, as she sat down on the floor. She and Toni were the closest with each other, and now, Toni was gone. She had clamped a hand to her mouth to suppress the sobs coming, but then curled into a small ball, clenching her eyes shut.

They had lost another one.

When no one was looking, the White Pumpkin broke the original portrait of Toni and put an 'X'ed one in it's place, officiating her death.

From there, the voice went silent. Gamer was still processing the information, and Gommie looked up.

"Two victims?" The girl with the book asks.

"I hope he's counting in the cat." Gamer whispered, and the pistons moved aside, the doors unlocking with a click that only Gamer could hear. "Come on, we've got to get to the others!"

Just as Gamer and Gommie spring back into the main hall, Gommie's first sight was the big, fat 'X' over Toni's face. She scanned the room as Gamer closed the doors behind her. There was Ariza, curled into a ball and crying, and Red back to work on the contraption. Red seemed much more determined, and… was that vomit she was smelling?

Gommie looked back at Gamer, motioning for her to go over to see Red, while Gommie herself went to Ariza. The food went abandoned in the two girls' pockets, as they knew that no one would want to eat after that morbid death of a great friend of theirs. Gommie knelt down next to Ariza.

"Toni…?" Gommie began, hesitant to go any further. Ariza nodded and in no less than a moment later did Gommie pull her friend into a tight, comforting hug. Gommie couldn't help but to bow her head and let go of a few tears. Turns out, splitting up wasn't quite the right idea. If only Gommie was there… maybe Toni wouldn't be dead at that moment.

Meanwhile, over where Red and Gamer were, Gamer kept trying to get him to snap out of whatever Red was in, but it was no use.

"Look, you imbecile." Gamer had to forcefully shove him away from the contraption and he stumbled onto the ground, looking up at her in slight fear. "Do you want to get the hell out of here with us?"

"Y-yeah, of course I do-"

"Then you're going to listen. Because everyone's lives depends on it now. We know what the White Pumpkin is after, and why he's killed Cassie and Toni for it." Gamer had raised her voice, and Ariza caught what she was saying. "So you're going to give yourself a break from this thing, and we'll figure it all out. You hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." Red agreed, breathing heavily. Gamer then calmed a little, stepping forward and holding a hand out to him. The redhead took it, and the two went over to where Gommie was helping Ariza up.

"You'll be okay, right?"

"I can't just sit here and mourn for Toni right now. I've got to stay strong if we want to get out of here. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You had a right to break down because your best friend-" Red began to speak, but Gamer stomped on his foot pretty hard, making Gommie laugh at his expression because of it.

"Jeezus, Gamer, you better not have broken my foot." Red was balanced on one foot, the other in his hands as he rubbed it.

"Sorry." Gamer gave him a sheepish grin. These actions alone helped make Ariza smile a little. Gommie stood, her eyes scanning the room once more. She was now filled with determination. Determination to get her friends out, even if it meant her life. She looked at Gamer, who nodded. "And we found what our enemy is after here."

"You did say you knew before." Ariza nodded, wiping her face free of the tears.

"And we know now." Gommie looked at her friends. "He's after the enchanted flint and steel. But it's not here."

"How do you know it's not here?"

"Because it's at my place. I got it from the temple a few weeks ago- also lit the portal that wouldn't work with normal flint and steel. The White Pumpkin is killing us all for nothing now. We probably know too much, so that's why he's trying to tip us all off the cliff as well." Gommie began explaining, before Gamer took over.

"He's going to eliminate _all_ of us, since none of us have the enchanted flint and steel that he's after. One for every hour- Toni just went this hour. And I think Cassie and Winslow both accounted for the two hours before her."

"It sure doesn't seem like there's any patterns, though." Red mentions, pointing up to Cassie's portrait and then at Toni's portrait which was only a few portraits from hers. "So we can't know who's next."

"But we'll get out of here before then. Let's go to the library. I need to see something in a history book- I remember, back when we were in school, someone saying that someone else managed to get out of a situation similar to ours. We may have to have history repeat itself- let's hope this White Pumpkin hasn't read all the books in this library." Gommie began to lead the way cautiously.

 **Well, that's the Sixth Hour! Oh man, I'm going to admit, it was hard writing a death scene for one of my closest friends on FFN… So freaking hard…**

 **Review Replies:**

 _ **NoItsBecky:**_ **Of course, lol. And thanks!**

 _ **Toni42:**_ **I have absolutely no clue why I'm not getting any emails for your reviews. Anyways- I'm glad you liked the poem! And yes, I did do that purposely- I** _ **am**_ **part-Italian as well, and my grandfather uses a lot of Italian. Well, he did when I was younger… (He's beginning to lose his memories. *sighs*)**

 _ **rebekahtpe: (btw the slashes are topic changes- I try to answer everything in your review. Not that I don't like them- keep em coming!)**_ **Really? Guess you must really hate Cassie… / I know right, he was an idiot… No one's heard of him since, so I guess that's a good sign. / We sure are a family! / Uh, probably the Force because I don't know what the Springs Element is. Haven't seen Rogue One and not really a big fan of the cartoons (Star Wars Rebels). So yeah, the Force.**

 **So, what'd ye think of this chapter? How about the death scene? Do you think this White Pumpkin is going to take them all down before they get a chance? Any reactions in particular? How about that portal that Gommie apparently lit before leaving? Do you have a guess as to where it leads to? Comment your thoughts and answers in the reviews below!**

 **And thank you all so much for reading, I will see YOU, in the next chapter…**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	7. The Seventh Hour

**GREAT TO MEETCHA I AM GOMMIE AND WELCOME BACK TO "THE FIRST GUESTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"**

 **Wow, everyone apparently, like, "oddly enjoyed" that chapter. (I'm sorry, that was the best I could come up with.) Like, you all liked it because it began the real thing, but you didn't because Toni died. Tbh… same. (sorryToni)**

 **I'm just so inspired right now. If any of you watch Miraculous Ladybug, then look out for a fanfiction of it coming soon! It's gonna be known as "A Dragon's Flight," and it'll be a Nathanael X OC fanfic. I really hope you like it! (It'll be on Wattpad at first, just so you're aware. ImSorryFather1100 is the username- go check out my other account while you're at it!) It probably won't be completely out for another week, maybe two or three, but it's coming, and that's what matters! :)**

 **Anyways…**

 **Here y'all go and enjoy the show!**

The chimes of the grandfather clock in the main hall went one, then two.

"It's two in the morning. We have less than an hour to figure something out before another one of us is gone." Ariza told Gamer, and Red nodded in agreement. Gommie wasn't quite paying attention because her back was to them, and Red decided he would tell her later when they were in the library.

At 2:01 AM, the group of (now) four all filed into the library. Gommie scrunched her nose a bit, smelling something burning in the fire. She didn't quite catch what it was before she glanced at the books.

"Ohh, I think I know something that'll help with the zombies!" Red began, going to find a book. Gommie raised an eyebrow as Red punched the glass of the window down, getting some cuts here and there from the broken glass (the three girls knew he would be alright with just some cuts; he's dealt with worse before). Red searched the shelves for a book that did not seem at all useful (it was a children's book), and dipped it into the fire before carefully tossing it out the window. It bonked the head of a zombie, before it lit aflame other zombies (including the one it bonked, of course).

"That's a great idea!" Ariza praised, but Gommie stopped them.

"We better find that history book I was talking about, remember?" Gommie reminded them, raising an eyebrow. "We don't want to accidentally make it one of the ones that was lit and tossed."

"Good idea." Gamer nodded, then there was a pause, except for Red who had gone over by the window to see how many he probably got. "Do you remember which book it was?"

"Sadly, no. All I remember was that it was in a children's book… I read it when I was young, then my class and I, we _actually_ read it, as in reading between the lines to dig deeper and all that. It was a situation similar to this one, except the characters were only disappearing and not dying." Gommie explained. "The last word in the title was definitely 'Mystery.'"

"Okay." Ariza nodded. "Gamer, you help Gommie look for it. Red and I will toss out books that don't and will never match your description." She took over as leader.

"Yes, ma'm!" And with that, the remaining four got to work.

Stress was starting to overcome them, and they were not close to finding the book.

"Where the hell is that book? I saw it in here at one point…" Gommie began, going through the shelves for the thousandth time. As she came upon a book of portals, she suddenly remembered like a punch to the face. "Oh! I remember the title now! It's 'A Portal To Mystery!'" She exclaimed, hoping it wasn't louder than she had anticipated. At this, Red stiffened, his eyes wide.

"Well, it's not here, Gommie. We'll have to make our own plan. Who knows, we may make history with getting out of here." Red began, looking back at her so she could read his lips.

"You might be right." Gommie sighs, looking down a little.

"Hey, it was worth a shot anyways." Ariza shrugged. "Let's finish getting these books fired up and thrown out, yeah?"

"I'm sure Cassie will understand why we did this." Gamer sighs, as she began to toss the books out.

"I'm sure she will."

It wasn't til halfway through the hour that they gave up, the shelves barren of books and nearly half the zombies gone.

"We could probably easily take out the other half on our own." Gamer stated, pointing down to them all. Gommie leaned out the window next to Gamer and found that the number of zombies was growing smaller.

"We better go while we can. Does everyone have at least a few swords and some food?" Ariza looked about the group, who nod as they all get back into the main hall quickly, preparing before more zombies are spawned. They forgot about a few books, but they didn't feel the need to toss those out, although they definitely should have...

"This is our only chance, guys." Gommie looked at them all. "We just push through them, and get the hell out of here for good."

"What about Toni, Cassie, and Winslow?" Red asks, a little hesitant to do so since the vibe itself was still lingering from nearly 40 minutes ago.

"We'll give a proper funeral during the day." Gommie decided with a curt nod. There was a short silence. "Are we ready?" she asks, getting out her iron sword. Gamer nodded, taking out her diamond one and Ariza got out her most harmful potions while Red got out an iron pickaxe.

"Let's break ourselves out." Red had a weird little grin on his face, like he was ready to get out of there for good.

"Let's do it."

The group of four all charged forward, making up a circle with their backs to one another as Gommie led the way, pushing through the zombies. They weren't even a fourth of the way through when something hit Gamer on the head.

It was an amazing book that was _not_ on fire… hopefully.

Gommie turned in time to watch Gamer's body suddenly becoming engulfed in flames. Gamer looked up to Gommie, eyes wide with fear as she dropped her sword in an attempt to get the fire down.

"Ah, no no no!" Gamer exclaimed, and Gommie watched as Ariza pulled out a bucket of water. The blackette with a red streak tossed the water swirling in the bucket, and it hit Gamer full on, distinguishing the fire that was ablaze.

It was commotion from that point forward. The circle broke, there were more zombies there than ever, and worst of all- only Gommie was the one fighting them.

"We gotta get back into the mansion!" Ariza shouted up to Gommie.

"Go! I'll get Gamer!" Gommie called back, taking out one last zombie and she sheathed her sword, picking up Gamer's and sheathing that one as well before picking up Gamer (bridal style, but no one had the friggin' time to say anything about that) and running back into the house behind Ariza and Red. Ariza tossed another potion that cleared their path and Red threw open the doors, and then both he and Ariza held the doors open long enough for Gommie to run through. The doors were slammed shut, and blocks of dirt were placed down to barricade the doorway.

The group, three of the four panting heavily, heard slow clapping behind them them.

"Wow." was the only word. Gommie glanced at Gamer, who was curled in her arms, and shaking her head.

"Gommie, no…" She whispered out. That statement went ignored as Gommie turned around. Red and Ariza both follow her lead. Gamer closed her eyes. The hour was almost out, and they had made a mistake by going back.

"Wow." the White Pumpkin himself stood there, a little over a dozen feet away from them. He was slow-clapping. "You all managed to be imbeciles in the last few hours, huh?" He questions, looking at the group of four. The clock chimed, three times, and Red's eyes widened.

"It's three." he looked at Gommie, whose eyes also widened at the fact. The White Pumpkin had them all in one spot- he could easily take them all down at once if he wanted to.

"Oh, look at that. Another. Hour. _Gone!"_ The White Pumpkin roared. Gommie had absolutely no clue what he was saying, but she stood firmly where she was, ready to run if she had to. "Do you have the flint and steel I need?"

"No- it's not with me right now-"

"Lies. You are truly an imbecile for defying me. Say goodbye to your little friend there."

"Gommie, no-" Gamer managed out again, before a door opened and a small blur of black zipped into the room, tripping Gommie by weaving around and around her legs. Gommie stumbled and Gamer fell out of the girl's arms as she fell. Gamer didn't bother to move- she was in too much pain to do so, and she just knew this was it. There was the feeling of hot, blazing fire once again, and then darkness…

Gommie looked to where Gamer's inventory was scattered in front of her. The remaining brunette was reaching out to where Gamer once was and she felt sorrow. There were only three of them left… With a laugh, the White Pumpkin ran into the kitchen. No one bothered to follow, except for the blur of black.

"Gommie, we have to-"

"No. No 'we.' I'll tell him the truth the next hour. You guys focus on getting out of here." Gommie stood back up, her knee clicking again (and Ariza wincing again at the sound).

Gommie shoved both Ariza and Red into the library. The two stumbled in, only regaining their balance when Gommie spoke.

"Stay together. I'm going to find him and tell him the truth."

"The truth? About what?" Red raised an eyebrow, helping Ariza stay upright.

"About the flint and steel. I have it, yes, but it's at home. He's taking us all for nothing, and I'm _fucking_ sick of it!" Gommie's fists were clenched, her knuckles turning white. She turned around and stormed out of the library, locking the doors behind her.

"Wait, Gommie, _no!_ " Ariza exclaimed, her hands shaking the doorknobs violently. "Gommie!" she called out again, but to no avail. Gommie wouldn't've heard her anyways. The doors wouldn't budge, and Red manages to yank Ariza away.

"Are you trying to kill the rest of us?"

"N-no, but we already lost Toni and Gamer and I don't want to lose Gommie either-" Ariza began to panic again, pacing the room.

"Ariza, you have to calm down if we want to get out of here-"

"Red, I can't, I'm telling you, the flint and steel isn't here and we're all going to die by the time the sun comes up-"

" _The flint and steel is here!"_

Gommie crept along the hallways, and she felt a crashing in the main hall.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, catching the attention of the White Pumpkin, who was sneaking around Cassie's room. "What are you doing here, you perv?!"

"I'm just poking around until the next hour comes. Unless you'd much rather do it now?"

"No, no, wait." Gommie took a deep breath.

" _I have the flint and steel."_

Red took the precious object out from his pockets, and Ariza's eyes widened at the sight of the said object in his hands, glowing a dark green in the dimmed room.

"It's at my home. You're taking down everyone for nothing." Gommie attempted, ready to get her sword if she needed to.

"Red, in the name of Notch- why?" was all that came out of Ariza's mouth. She was clearly shocked that Gommie had managed to get this precious object… whether it was on her own or with a friend or two.

"I snatched it from Gommie, it was supposed to be a harmless little prank but all it did was get not two, but possibly three people killed, and it's all my fault!" Red began to ramble, going on and on about how he had accidentally tossed out the book that could've been useful, how he could have stopped Toni from going over the side, how he could have kept fighting the zombies… how he could have made a lot of things _not happen in general._

"So if you'd let us go home, I can bring the flint and steel back to you tomorrow night." Gommie finished, still maintaining eye contact.

The White Pumpkin was silent.

"I don't believe you."

Then there was the clang of blades crashing together once, twice, thrice, before Gommie made her quick escape.

 **And that's all there is for this chapter!**

 **Review Replies:**

 _ **Ariza Luca**_ **: *evil grin* I'm evilly good at being evil, amiright?**

 _ **Gamerwhogames:**_ **Thanks! And yeah, I think I vomited on the inside. About five times.**

 _ **TheRealRedGaming:**_ **Yeah… she even requested that death for herself. I kinda already had in mind, but I didn't know whether she wanted to do that or not.**

 _ **NoItsBecky:**_ **Haha, I did that pun just for you~ (and all the other Undertale fans out there!)**

 _ **rebekahtpe:**_ **Oooh, sorry 'bout that, Becca… / Probably not gonna ask who half those people are… / Ah, no spoilers there. / Ability to fly. I've always wanted to see more of the sun above the clouds, although I think that would kill me. But not Petra as a Blaze hybrid. I like Petra in general.**

 _ **Toni42:**_ **Hehehe, sorry. And I think I already told you why I did that. (I don't want to repeat it and spoil some others when it most likely will be revealed in due time.)**

 **If any of you are fans of Ninjago, check out my one-shot here! It's called "Once Children."**

 **Also, I just realized how it looks to you than how it does to me- wow, what a mess up. I'll redo all of my chapters and proofread, so I recommend you go back and reread so you get a better understanding of what's going on… I'm so sorry for not realizing it before!**

 **Anyways, I have to head off to class- there may only be weekly/biweekly updates until I get my stuff in order…**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, and I guess I will see YOU, in the next chapter…**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	8. The Eighth Hour

**GREAT TO MEETCHA, I AM GOMMIE AND WELCOME BACK TO "THE FIRST GUEEEEEEESSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSS!"**

 **Wow, such reactions to all these deaths. Dayum, seems like I'm good at being evil.**

 **And lookie at that, I'm back! Whoo! Finally! I had a lot of free time during school to work on this, but I kept forgetting my book here at home. *sighs* (I plan my stories in a notebook or something before writing them out, and, well, I kept forgetting that.)**

 **I'm so sorry for not getting my butt moving and taking an extra fifty seconds out of my morning to stick that book in my bag.**

 **But it is now the Eighth Hour… Gamer and Toni are done for, it's just Red, Ariza, and Gommie left… ooh who's gonna die this chapter? Will anyone even die at all?**

 **I have an announcement to make, but you'll have to wait till the very end to see that!**

 **And without further ado...**

 **Here y'all go and enjoy the show!**

As soon as the brunette with a purple streak in her hair felt the vicious White Pumpkin behind her once again, she took out Gamer's sword she still had, after scooping it up in the midst of the zombies while carrying her now-fallen friend, and began to battle the White Pumpkin again.

She turned to block a hit and the force from the block threw her to the ground, her back smacking the wood pretty hard. The White Pumpkin raised his axe and Gommie rolled out of the way, swiftly getting back to her feet. She held the diamond sword in her hand, poised and now completely ready for some bigger, harder blows. Because, seriously, _this guy is so freaking strong._

The two circled one another, waiting for someone to make a move.

The White Pumpkin struck, jumping and raising his axe above his head, before the sword clanged with the axe. This White Pumpkin may have been strong, but Gommie was able to hold her ground. At first, Gommie didn't believe she could beat this White Pumpkin on her own. But she then realized that she wasn't alone… Gamer and Toni were still at her side, helping her fight through this. With these newfound courage, Gommie managed to plant her foot on the White Pumpkin's chest and kick him back. She couldn't hear it, but his back cracked as he flashed red once.

GirlOfMyOwnWorld advanced, before a small smirk-grin made its way onto her face. This angered the White Pumpkin. She knew she had the upper hand, and he thought she shouldn't. That she should _never_ have the upper hand, especially with him, a cold-blooded killer who just wanted to go home.

The White Pumpkin got up and began to run, making Gommie exclaim a "Get back here!" before chasing after the murderer. She followed him into a narrow hallway, only three blocks wide, and there he was, at the other end, awaiting her arrival. Busted up from bruises and scratches and cuts galore, Gommie kept at it, heart thumping hard.

Little Winslow the calico cat kept out of it. He had managed to wriggle out of his little Ender Dragon costume after Cassie had destroyed one of the portraits to allow him through into the passageways. He was just passing by the portrait into the library when he heard footsteps and voices.

"Look, there's another way to get out of this library- remember the passageways I told you about?"

"Ooooh, yeah." There was a small moment of silence. "We probably should've thought of that before."

"Yeah, hehe…" Ariza mumbled, and the footsteps came closer. Winslow looked up to find a lever next to the portrait he was nearby, and the orange, black, and white cat took a big leap, flicking the lever as gravity did its part and brought him back to the ground.

He landed on his four feet, but would Red and Ariza still be standing on their two feet after this next one?

"Look, we have to find Gommie as soon as we get out of here. I don't know whether she's dead or not, but finding her is our first priority." Ariza pulled out her sword and examined the few cracks. "You don't happen to have extra supplies for even a wooden sword? We don't have time to look."

"I used up what weapons I have, and my iron pick isn't the very best weapon for me."

"Damn it." Ariza swore, beginning to brainstorm. They were both low on weapons, and they didn't have very many more to survive off of against the White Pumpkin. (It was a miracle Gommie's even able to go this far on her own.)

She didn't have very long to think, because there was the sound of a lever flicking itself and the bricks at the very back of the fireplace backed out farther away and suddenly, spiders were everywhere.

"Ho boy." Ariza's eyes widened as she and Red began to back away. Red got out the iron pickaxe he mentioned, beginning to stab away the spiders. Eventually, when his back was turned and the spiders kept at it, the two were separated. "Red!" Ariza shouted, trembling in fear as she held the hilt of her sword. _Just_ the hilt- the blade popped off, making her vulnerable. Red glanced in her direction, before doing a double take and he sent the spiders a glare, pushing through them with all his might until he got to Ariza.

Though, as he was pushing through these spiders, Ariza got attacked, and her body continuously flashed red. Even after Red managed to get the rest of the spiders off of her, she still flashed red.

She was dying.

"No, no, Ariza, don't please… don't you have a healing potion you can-" Red slid on his knees to her side, sheathing the pickaxe as he went. He lifted Ariza's upper body, holding her like Soren did to Ellegaard/Magnus.

"I do, but I'm not gonna use it. Keep it for yourself or Gommie. Even if I used it, it won't be enough." Ariza managed, then groaned, flashing red again.

"Please, Ariza, you're one of my greatest friends! Don't go…"

"Red, we both know I was going to go anyhow… We don't need to have to talk every day or to be together every day to have a strong friendship. As long as it lives in our hearts… we will not ever part."

"Jeezus, Ariza…" Red sighs, accepting her fate.

"Take my potions and books. Take as much as you can from my inventory, please. I don't want the White Pumpkin using any of my stuff." She stated, her breath becoming shortened.

"This isn't a goodbye." That made Ariza laugh a little.

"Nope. Definitely not a goodbye. Just a, uh, see you later…"

"Yeah… see you later. We'll miss you guys until then."

"Yeah… bye.." Her eyes fluttered shut as she exhaled her final breath.

Red's arms felt a bit lighter as the Potionologist disappeared, her inventory in place of where she lied. The redheaded guy stayed where he was, before scooping up her inventory. He could fit everything- he just had toss some of the food and he was good to go. Red broke the portrait they were about to go through before the spiders attacked, and he began to traverse the passageways.

Meanwhile, Gommie and the White Pumpkin were fighting still. The White Pumpkin raised his axe once again and swung it down with all his might, aiming right for Girl's head. She parried, and, her enemy with a newfound anger coursing through his veins, continued making hits, to which every one Gommie parried.

Top, swung to the side.

Stab, dodged.

Roundhouse swing, parried and shoved back.

The White Pumpkin stumbled backwards.

"Damn. You're good." this enemy mumbled. Gommie didn't hear him. Instead, she charged at him, her own attacks ready.

She raised her sword and slashed downwards- that was blocked and dodged.

Another slash upwards- blocked and dodged.

One last slash downwards, and it was too much for the White Pumpkin to parry. He fell backwards onto his back, but the damned murderer _just won't give up._

He jumped back onto his feet, using that momentum to bring his axe downwards on her, using her own move against her. That move was easily blocked, and the White Pumpkin regained himself. He went for another hit, and their blades clashed. Gommie's sword slid downwards and latched itself into the nook where the diamond blade and the stick of the axe connected. That made the situation a lot more dangerous for Gommie, as the axe was _right in her friggin' face-_ and it cut her cheek, giving her a deep cut that would result in a scar afterwards.

Gommie, however, pushed her sword upwards, taking the blade with it. This was a very dangerous move, because if her strength gave in, her head would be split open and she'd be dead. But she didn't.

She never did, and she never will.

She flung the sword upwards, making the axe fly out of its owner's hands. Gommie made another slash, finally getting the White Pumpkin. There was now a deep gash on his chest. The Warrior made her final blow, crackin the mask in half. She didn't stick around after that, satisfied with the outcome now, and Gommie made her leave, sprinting out of the hallways, leaving a bleeding and unarmed White Pumpkin behind.

As she ran, she checked herself for any other injuries. Other than the deep cut on her face, she just had the usual scratches and bruises from before the fight.

"Man. I held my ground well." Gommie mumbled, as she came to a stop in a far corner of the mansion, which was in the kitchen.

The picture with a creeper in a chef's uniform broke from the other side, and Gommie immediately got her sword out, ready to start another fight with the White Pumpkin if she had to.

When she saw the familiar red head of hair, she let out a sigh of relief, and her exhaustion threw her to the ground.

"Oh, no, Gommie!" Red exclaimed, going to help her up. "You're not hurt, are you?" he asks, kneeling down next to her like he did to Ariza.

"I am, but I ain't dying any time soon. Just… immensely tired."

"Fighting the White Pumpkin?" Red raised an eyebrow. It had been nearly a 20 minutes when Gommie locked them into the library. So much has happened in that 20 minutes…

"Yeah, actually… he wouldn't take the deal."

"Trying to negotiate with a cold-blooded killer is a suicide mission. You're lucky to not be dead." That's when Gommie realized something.

"She's gone too, huh?" Gommie weakly sat up. Red saw her trouble and helped her lean back against the wall. She was still extremely exhausted, and he could tell. She would have to take at least another half hour of resting before she could start moving around again- fighting for nearly 10 minutes straight is quite dangerous. Gommie could have died, too, but she didn't.

"It's just us now." Red confirmed, a frown on his face as he gave her the sad news.

Gommie hunched over, bringing her bloodied hands to her eyes. Her braided hair was astray, her skin was blotted with bruises, scratches, dried blood, mud, dirt, dust, everything- add tears to the list.

It was just her and Red now. Just those two left. She thought locking them up would be the solution, but she knew now that that was a mistake. The White Pumpkin finds a way anyways.

She felt Red pull her into a hug, and she took that hug. Gommie began to cry, her tears darkening the bright red jacket, and the blood from her cheek semi-blended in with his jacket.

The two sat there for who knows how long.

And the clock chimed…

One, two, three, four…

Red knew it was now four in the morning- they were getting very close. They needed to get out of there. But right now… it wasn't quite the time to stop her from crying. She had to let it go at some point, and that "some point" was right now, and he was going to be there for her.

 **Woahhh… lookie at that, Gommie finally breaks down.**

 **And that's another Author gone, sadly…**

 **Review Replies:**

 _ **TheRealRedGaming:**_ **Shush. I gotchu covered fam. ("Nationwide is on your side~" plays in background)**

 _ **NoItsBecky:**_ **It may become even worse before it gets any better. *evil grin***

 _ **Ariza Luca:**_ **But I'm still nice… hehe…**

 _ **Toni42:**_ ***bows to the audience***

 _ **rebekahtpe:**_ **Ikr haha. / Ah, I gotcha. Still have yet to check that animation series out. / Who? / Haha ciaoooo! / Blanket. Blankets provide comfort. *is currently a burrito***

 **So, I told y'all there was an announcement… well, here it is.**

 **We have TWO SPECIAL GUESTS joining us! They'll only be having short, small parts in the Epilogue, but they won't be small enough to be cameos, you know?**

 **In the meanwhile… feel free to guess who these two are! (TheRealRedGaming, Toni42, Ariza Luca, and the guests (you know who you are!), you cannot guess for you guys already know! Guests- don't reveal yourself~)**

 **So, what did you think of my fight scene? How about where I got it from? What about the feels during Ariza's death scene and the scene at the end, eh? What'd ya think about this chapter?**

 **I've been updating stuff on my Wattpad more and more often, so follow me there for updates on other stories! (ImSorryFather1100)**

 **And thank you all so much for reading- it's always a pleasure writing for you- and I will see YOU, in the next chapter…**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	9. The Ninth Hour

**GREAT TO MEETCHA I AM GOMMIE AND WELCOME BACK TO "THE FIRST GUESSTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"**

 **Whoo hoo, I am especially excited to start this chapter, and I have a lot more time left tonight, so I may get this out tonight or tomorrow! (It's the 'tomorrow' now haha.)**

 **AAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE JUST TWO MORE CHAPTER (INCLUDING THIS ONE) AND THIS STORY IS OVER AHHHHHH** _ **WHATTHEHECKLE**_

 **Wow. This has been** _ **so much fun.**_ **I love this story so much, even though it's not really as popular as most my other stories…**

 **Some of you never figured out the fight scene- I literally copied the Jesse VS. Aiden fight in Episode 5 haha.**

 **Anyways-**

 **Here y'all go and enjoy the show!**

Gommie and Red spent some time to just recover a little. So much has happened in one night and they needed a short breather.

"Thank you." Gommie sighs, still in Red's arms. Her head rested on his shoulder, but she eventually pulled away, her strength regained some and her cut no longer bleeding. She was lucky they were in the kitchen, otherwise, she'd have to walk a little for some food.

"Don't mention it." Red sent her a small smile, and Gommie returned it. The redhead stood, going to a chest. He dug around and returned to her with some steak and potatoes. "Eat up- you'll need to regain your energy if we're gonna get out of here."

"Thanks." Gommie repeated, taking the food and munching it up. "What time is it?" she asks after finishing the delicious cooked steak before moving onto the baked potato.

"It turned 4 AM a while ago… so it should be about 4:10 or something like that."

"Alright. So we have, like, 50 minutes to try to make an escape."

"Yeah." Red waited for Gom to finish the potato before he took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something." he began.

"Hm?" Gommie hummed, raising an eyebrow.

"I've already told Ariza, you know, before she died, and- well, it's really important, and I must tell you, but at the same time I don't want you to kill me-"

"Just spill it, Red." Gommie calmed him, leaning forward a little. Red took a deep breath, reaching into his pockets and pulling out the green-glowing flint and steel. He saw Gommie's eyes widen at the sight of her flint and steel in his hands.

"I stole it from you, but it was just supposed to be a joke, a harmless prankback for when you pranked me last week, but it led into all this, and, and-" Red began to ramble. "I knew people wanted it, but I had no idea that this would happen-"

"So you're saying this is pretty much all your fault?" Gommie looked at him, dead in the eye, and Red gulped, shaking his head.

"Nooo, you see, that's why I've kept it a secret for so long! I knew you'd start blaming me and believe me, I'm blaming myself for all this too. Look, I may be a thief, but I'm not a killer!" Red stood, still holding the flint and steel. "Maybe I should just give this to him…" Red looked down at the flint and steel.

"We can't." Gommie spoke up.

"Why not? It's what he wants, isn't it?"

"Well, if we gave it to him, who knows what this White Pumpkin may do with it? He might use it to try to escape, and he can't get away. We have to protect it." Gommie also stood up. She stumbled a little from being seated for so long but she eventually got herself balanced upright. "As soon as we get out of here, we pass it on to someone else we trust. Then we get out of here for good, because this world is no longer safe for us in general. We've seen what this White Pumpkin can do- who knows what's gonna happen if he finds us." She met his eyes. "We have to make a plan- one that cannot fail- and we get the hell out of here before the White Pumpkin takes one of us."

Their plan was quickly made, and it seemed to be perfect, actually. Gommie had such faith in it, that it won't fail, that it scared Red a little. As the two crept into the main hall for Red to prepare the dispensers to launch the arrows, Gommie held her fist out. Red looked down in it in slight confusion before realizing what was going on. Gommie laughs softly.

"Fistbump." she whispered, and Red did a small 'ohhh' before giving her the fistbump. "How did you not-"

"That wasn't a part of the plan!" Red whisper-shouted, his face growing the same shade as his hair from embarrassment. Gommie laughed softly before creeping off to do her part of the plan.

"See you in a few minutes." she had whispered, before leaving to face the White Pumpkin for what could be the millionth time that night. "Oooh, I can't wait to tell Green about that…:"

The White Pumpkin was pacing in the library. He had taken some time to get to his lair and heal up, plus grab a new mask to replace the cracked one.

He was simply just thinking when a voice spoke up from behind him.

"I probably should've brought my library card…" The villain whirled around to meet eyes with Gommie, who then winked. "'Cause I wanna check you out." The White Pumpkin ended up just staring at her.

Gommie let out some cackles as she ran through the hallways. Various objects flew after her, and she managed to dodge every single one of them.

"Do you have any bakeries around? Because I'd love a cutie pie like you!" she called behind her, before dodging a vase that just smashed on the wall behind her.

"I love you from my head tomatoes!" Dodge.

"Ahh, I'm so eggcited!" Jump.

"Orange you glad to see me?!" Turn into another hallway.

"I know these puns are all cheesy, but I feel grate!" Gommie let out another laugh as she entered the hallway, turning another corner before stopping abruptly. She stuck her foot out, and tripped the White Pumpkin, then sat on him, making him feel like a turtle stuck upside down. The brunette with a bright green streak in her hair chuckles.

"Lettuce meet olive your eggspectations."

"You're annoying with your puns."

"Oh, boy. I'm punder arrest for all these." The White Pumpkin groaned. He was just absolutely trapped, and to Gommie, this was _hilarious, holy hell._

"I was going to say I love you s'much, but I definitely love you s'more than that!"

Red chuckles under his breath, hearing all these puns from the hallway.

"Pretty sure she likes Blue better though… no pressure." Red held up a stone pressure plate, then snickered at his own pun. (Gommie would be so proud of him right now oh wow.) He then placed down the pressure plate, completing the circuit. Now he was absolutely sure that this contraption would work.

Red took out a TNT block he had found somewhere and he went to the other side of the room, away from Gommie's path, and tossed it. It made a loud explosion that shook the house. Even some of the zombies outside fell from the shockwave.

Gommie looked up, having felt the explosion.

"Well, you're ice-olated from now on. Cheers!" Gommie saluted to the White Pumpkin, before taking out an extra sword she found in the same somewhere Red found the TNT, and stabbing it into the ground deep enough, through the dark blue jumpsuit, and temporarily trapping him. Gommie stood completely.

"I'll remember to bring my library card next time, love." She winked, before turning around and sprinting out. "Ciaoooooooooooo~!" She waved behind her before disappearing behind some doors. The White Pumpkin shouted out a 'Get back here!' but that went ignored as, once again, Gommie couldn't head him.

Gommie met Red at the main doors- she had activated the dispensers with the pressure plates, and they had a few seconds to spare. Mainly because the zombies had to start dying off before they would go out. In that time, Red handed her a wooden shield, while taking out his own.

"So the arrows won't hit us while we're out there." Red explained quickly as they also got out weapons in case a zombie came too close. Gommie nodded in understanding, and she got ready once those few seconds were up.

"Three, two, one, let's go!" Gommie shoved the doors open, and she and Red made their escape. As soon as they got outside, they raised the shields to their heads. Some arrows pelted the shields, and Gommie's eyes widened. "Good idea, Red." she complimented, nodding at him. Red just gave a thankful smile and a curt nod, before he looked for an opening. He found one shortly after they got out of there, he just had to find it again.

"There it is!" Red spoke, mainly to himself, getting a 'what?' from Gomme. "This way, let's go!" Red looked back at her so she could read his lips better, beginning to run. Gommie followed on his trail as soon as she saw him running, switching her sword to her left hand and the shield to her right, as she was on the left side of the two.

The two began to make their run for it, and then, they didn't realize it until they were nearly halfway there, but the White Pumpkin was no longer trapped. How did they know? Red's contraption stopped firing it's arrows.

"What?" Gommie asks as they continued running. She got rid of the shield, seeing as she didn't need it anymore, and looked back at the place.

"I made it so that the contraption would endlessly fire until it was all out- it shouldn't be out this early!" Red looked back at Gommie as he picked up Gommie's shield and pocketed it. They may need it again.

"Maybe a gear's just jammed?" Gommie asked hopefully, looking at Red. The two kept pushing on, hoping that the White Pumpkin hadn't freed himself and was after them again. Red risked a glance behind him and saw the White Pumpkin advancing. The path ahead towards home began closing out. Without the arrows to take out the zombies, the window of escape began to shut. "You keep going." Gommie said. She looked up at Red, who looked back at her. "Keep running. Get the flint and steel to someone you trust, and get the hell out of here altogether."

"What about you?" Gommie's dark brown eyes darkened (if that was even possible), and a small smirk coated her face.

" _I'm going to kick this fucker's ass."_ Gommie looked back towards the White Pumpkin. She then looked up at Red again. "Go. Send red fireworks and I'll know if you made it out."

"Gommie, this better not be goodbye for us…" Red began, his voice cracking. He didn't want to lose another one… then he would be the last of them all. He didn't want to be the last of them all. Somewhere in the middle, yeah sure, but the last to live? Nope. No thank you.

"Hey, goodbyes aren't forever, nor do they initiate the end. They're just an 'I'll miss you' until we see each other again, alright?" Gommie paused. "Speaking of which… Tell Blue I'll see him soon." She sent him one last smile.

"And tell the other three I said 'see you later.'" Red returned the smile weakly, before turning around and forcing his feet to get him out of there and to home. Gommie sent a satisfied smile in his direction before turning to face the White Pumpkin for one last battle. She took out Gamer's diamond sword.

"Missed me already, huh, love?" Gommie raised an eyebrow, sending him a sweet, innocent smile while flipping the sword in her hand, sending him a small shrug as she did so. The White Pumpkin let out a roar of a battle cry and the battle was initiated.

Red kept running- he did not stop. Not even if his legs hurt, not even if his lungs ached, not even if his throat was dry as a desert, not even if he ran into a tree.

The White Pumpkin took out his axe once again and swung it downwards on Gommie's head, which Gommie immediately parried. She swung her sword upwards, pushing the White Pumpkin back. The sea of zombies kept going after her, and Gommie kept having to take down a zombie here and there before going back to battling the White Pumpkin. She made her own attack- using a zombie's face as the launching pad (that poor zombie), Gommie jumped and did a short flip over the White Pumpkin, blocking him from being able to escape into his mansion.

"You're dead to me." The White Pumpkin grumbled, but Gommie didn't hear, of course. Instead, she did a few quick attacks- slash to the left, back to the right, to the left one more time, and a jump kick planted to his chest, throwing him to the ground.

Red turned around to look at the distance he made. He made long enough distance, that he could rest a bit. The redhead took out the fireworks and looked down at them.

He was going to miss his friends, and he knew that.

But he was also going to see them again someday, and he knew that.

He raised the fireworks, holding them a little away from him, and launched them high into the sky.

Gommie looked up at the sky, and she spotted the red fireworks in the distance, one launching after another, and she looked back at the White Pumpkin.

"This isn't over yet, love." Gommie gave a small smirk, as she launched herself at the White Pumpkin one last time. "You know… you could've simply asked." She stated, a small smile on her face. Her sword was about to break, and she knew it, yet she didn't show it.

When it did, though, that's when the White Pumpkin took the opportunity and planted the blade of his axe into the center of her midback. It cut into her flesh easily, and the White Pumpkin left her there to suffer.

"I could always make another axe." was the last thing he said before turning around and making his way to the mansion again. The zombies, moaning and groaning, tore apart their breakfast, but there were no cries, for she was already dead.

Inside the mansion, the clock chimed. It was now seven in the morning, and the sun was rising.

"You know, Ariza, she probably had the most heroic death of all of us."

"Shush, Toni, at least mine was wise. Right, Gamer?"

"Yeah, I guess." Gamer shrugged, laughing a little. She watched as Ariza and Toni bickered, before glancing down at the ghost of the last one who died through the night before.

"Ariza, _I died to a freaking couch."_ Toni laughs, finding her own bickering amusing. The three of them were a pale, transparent, white color- the shades got dark with their colors of clothes and hair. They were all ghosts.

The one thing that stood out most from their appearances were the scars they had retrieved. It was like they were risen from the dead- Toni had some bite marks here and there, along with some scratches, and even her stomach was torn open, but she covered up that disgusting wound with her shirt. She also had a few scars on her back, mainly one great, big bruise from the fall. Ariza's burn was healed, but it remained as a scar, and so did many small bites that came from the spiders' pincers. They spread out all over her body, but like Toni, her clothes were completely repaired. And like Toni, Gamer's clothes were completely repaired, them covering a majority of her burn scars. Gommie, however, her clothes were repaired as well, but the scar that would have shown her death, well, it wasn't there. As the White Pumpkin had left his axe in her back… it was still there. So there was a diamond axe protruding from her back. It reminded Ariza of when Gommie had just threw on a jacket with an axe glued to make it look like someone murdered her from behind. Well, that somehow became reality… Halloween was a creepy holiday...

Out of the corner of her eye, Gamer saw Gommie shift from her stomach-flat position on the ground.

"Shh, guys, Gommie's waking up!" Gamer waved her hand at them as she bent over a bit to look down at the Warrior of the group.

"Oooh!" Ariza did a cutesy little jumpy-jump as she also bent over a bit, looking down at the awakening GirlOfHerOwnWorld. Toni decided not to say anything, just bending over a little to look down at Gommie. Gommie's dark brown eyes opened for the first time in her afterlife.

"What the f-"

"You know, that's not how I imagined your first words to be. I hope you didn't say that when you were born the first time." Ariza teased, and Gommie craned her head to look at her friends, all of them standing above her and looking down at her.

"Guys? What's going on?" Gommie asks, struggling to stand a little. When she finally did get up, she strained to look at what was in her back. The axe was still there, but Gommie didn't feel the pain it brought. Instead, she felt just a stinging whenever she moved, but she knew she would be able to get past that and ignore it like it was nothing.

"She's gonna be okay." Toni sent her friend a grin, slapping her on the back (closer to the shoulder blade- she didn't really want to touch the axe. Her bites hurt when she touched them at first, and the same went for her innards-out stomach) and Gommie stumbled a little, falling face first into a barrier? Ariza couldn't help but to snicker.

"What's this? Guys, where are we? Aren't we supposed to be in the Aether World?"

"We are." Toni began to explain. She was confronted by another soul earlier on (before Gamer died) and they explained everything to her, then left her to explain to her friends. "We're supposed to be in the Aether World, yeah, but since we were murdered and we didn't die as we were destined to, we're trapped. What you pretty much just ran into- sorry about that, by the way- is the barrier keeping us here. We're in the Sub-Aether; basically, we're still here in the real world, but we're just ghosts who remain in the middle, you know?"

"Yeah, I see what you mean. So we're stuck in the middle?"

"Yeah, pretty much. We aren't freed to the Aether until Cassie Rose gives her sincerest apologies."

"What about Cassie Rose? I thought she died too."

"We all thought she died, yeah, but that was faked. The White Pumpkin _is_ Cassie Rose, Gommie." Ariza answered this part. "The white pumpkin seeds, we don't know where she got them, but she used most of the gifts we got her to carry out the rest of her plan. The voice moderator kit- that was Red's gift, she stuck that inside her masks so we couldn't get that it was her. She used the suit I got her, as it was a bit big, as the costume, I guess, and the arrows stopped as you and Red were running out? She used the Redstone Pulse to stop them. The blur of black we saw shortly before Gamer went? That was Winslow in the dragon costume Toni got her- the real Winslow. He didn't die, so we assumed Cassie had more than one calico cat. And you… you gave her the axe that is now lodged in your back." Gommie was silent for a few moments. It was a lot to take in.

"What about Red? Did he get away?" The deaf Warrior wanted to make sure that those red fireworks weren't a lie.

"He did. He got away with the flint and steel." Gamer finished off, sending her a smile. Another moment of silence. "Let's just hope Cassie doesn't lure any other candidates- you know, for possession of the flint and steel- into her home." Gamer turned around, beginning to lead their way back to said house. Ariza, Toni, and Gommie had to jog to catch up.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, Gommie, did you realize that you were actually flirting- well 'flirting'-" Toni paused to correct herself with air-quotes. "With Cassie that whole time you used your distraction scheme?"

Gommie stopped abruptly in her tracks.

"Ohhhhhh fuck me." she groaned, facepalming.

"I think I'll leave that to-" Toni never said who because a red-faced Gommie (they could tell through the white transparency of their ghost forms) practically tackles her to the ground, making Gamer and Ariza laugh. Gommie didn't forget to pass on Red's message, because she knew they were already there to have heard it.

 **And that's all I got!**

 **Wow, just one more chapter, and this story is completely done. Oh my god I am so excited like ahhh...**

 **Review Replies:**

 _ **Gamerwhogames:**_ **You sure are, ahaha. (Also, you're a pretty fast reader wow.)**

 _ **TheRealRedGaming:**_ …

 _ **NoItsBecky:**_ **Yeah, it does, one chapter left to be exact! I'm glad you like it!**

 _ **Ariza Luca:**_ **Yeah? I knew you'd like your death scene, haha. And, well, *awkwardly waves arms at this chapter* Here.**

 **Have any of you been seeing the pattern with the deaths? Toni was killed by a couch, Ariza by spiders, Gamer by fire, and now, Gommie with a fight… a pattern in particular you're seeing?**

 **How about the flirting with the White Pumpkin scene? You know, if I were a serial killer, that would probably make sense. But oh man. And the puns too?** _ **Dayum.**_

 **What'd y'all think of this second-to-last chapter? How about Gommie's death? I probably would've made the immovable Slab cry, mainly because I made the unchangeable Red cry, actually. (He saw that scene a little beforehand, so…)**

 **I better get right to work on the final chapter, so thank you all so much for reading and I will see YOU all, in the next chapter…**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	10. Epilogue

**GREAT TO MEETCHA I AM GOMMIE AND WELCOME BACK TO "THE FIRST GUESTSSSSSSSSSS!"**

 **Well, friends, this is it. The final chapter. Remember those two special characters coming in? They're coming in here soon, yayyy!**

 **In the previous chapter, we left off with Gommie's death and Red's escape. We saw what happened after Gommie died, but we didn't quite catch what happened to Red and what happened to Cassie.**

 **Read on to find out, my friends!**

 **(Here y'all go and enjoy the show!)**

It was 7 AM. With very few breaks, Red had been running through the whole forest, occasionally stumbling but running nonetheless. He continued pushing himself until he got to his friend's place, which was on the other side of town.

Since the sun was up, a light skinned girl with blonde-brown hair in a braid a few inches past her shoulders took her morning walk. Well, admittedly, it was more reading a book and walking at the same time.

NoItsBecky was a complete pro at that.

Her hazel eyes were in deep concentration as she read on, hoping to get to the end of this book because she really wanted to read 'The Petals Of A Bloody Rose' by Evie. Evie was most likely her favorite author of all time, and the short girl with purple glasses looked up to her for inspiration. Her pink t-shirt and faded jeans had splotches of brown here and there from where she was tending to the garden in her home. The pink sneakers on her feet looked more brown than their real color due to the mud getting all over them, but she didn't mind at all.

She was just about to glance up again when her foot slipped and she fell, tumbling down a hillside with her book rolling next to her.

"What the hell? That wasn't there before…" Becky grumbled, glaring up at the hill as she sat up. She felt around the grass for her book, and, upon finding it, she lifted it up.

"'A Portal To Mystery?' This isn't my book." She looked behind her to find dozens upon dozens of books, sprawled about the ground on the right side of the mansion that was behind her.

"Hooooooly crap, that is a lot of books…" someone else spoke. He was kneeling next to Becky, holding her real book. "Uh, you okay?" Becky looked up to find slightly shaggy dark brown hair and concerned brown eyes looking down at her. "I saw you fall and I wanted to make sure you were okay before I had to head off."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Becky nodded, standing up and taking her book from him. She looked back at all the books.

"This mansion looks like it's been abandoned for years." The man said, before looking down at the children's book in her hands, the name of the author below the large title. "Hey, you just picked up my book." Becky looked up at the man with wide eyes. "Although I did actually write it with some colleagues of mine…" he seemed to be pondering at that fact, not noticing the girl's eyes on him.

"You're Eric Stirpe? Aka Stirpicus?" Becky held the book up to him, making him look down at her and laugh a little. Under the large title, 'A Portal To Mystery,' there was the author's name, 'Stirpicus,' plus some more, who Becky presumed were the colleagues that he was talking about.

"I am, actually." Stirpicus chuckles with a nod, taking the book. "I've been wanting to start a library or something, and I can tell you like to read a lot. If these don't really belong to anyone… then maybe we can take them and start a little library in town. Molly and I have been running a bit low on sales with the book."

"Why can't you make a few prequels to show how the Order got to where they are, and maybe a few sequels to show what happens to them after?"

"Hm. That's a great idea. Come on, let's see if anyone's home." Stirpicus began walking to the front door. Becky couldn't help but to have a bad feeling about this…

The older man knocked on the door, and, when no one answered after the fiftieth million knock, Becky seemed to get confused.

"Huh… I know someone lived here though…" She muttered, deep in thought. She hadn't opened the book in her hands, although she very much would have.

"Do you know who?"

"No, just that someone lived here."

"Huh.. maybe they abandoned ship or something." Stirpicus peeked through the small windows on the door. "There's some dust gathering, there's that poor tree wilting… All signs point to abandoned… at least a day or two. But why would they throw out the books, just sprawling them all over the place?"

"Maybe they just wanted someone else to find them?" The shorter girl shrugged. "Hell if I know." Stirpicus blinked at her swear, but let it go anyways.

"Let's get some trunks to gather these books in." Stirpicus hopped down the stairs, before running off in one direction for wood. Becky followed him before splitting ways and going for wood in another direction.

"Why… _the fuck…_ did ONE of them get away? I was so close, too!" Cassie Rose raged as she paced in her underground lair. Winslow only mewed in reply as he tended to his kitties. The smaller calicos could never go to sleep without their mother or father with them, and since Winslow was gone most of the night, they would just nap a lot during the day with their father by their side. Cassie only groaned. She had taken some time to brainstorm, so she didn't quite expect it to go as well as it did. I mean, her friends _did_ pretty much give her the go-ahead with the gifts… literally the costume, modifier, and Pulse was all she needed to execute this plan and her former friends. Winslow mewed again, and Cassie perked up.

"Friends of friends… Winslow, you're a genius! I _did_ overhear Gommie telling Red to get the flint and steel to someone he trusted… Let's find the rest of his friends… and perhaps a new plan would work much better as well…"

Meow.

"Mhm, there's Blue, Green, and Silver. Yeah yeah, colors I know, relax. He's closest to Silver, Green knows the most about him, and I guess Blue is also a potential candidate. If there's any others… we'll find a way to get them in here." The redhead looked up at the calendar she had in the lair. It was a Saturday, meaning that they would be in town for some trading at the markets. "Stay here, Winslow, and rest with your kitties. I'll be back soon."

Red spotted the small, cozy home in the distance. He had decided to go the long way around town, just in case the White Pumpkin was waiting ahead of him somehow. The redheaded man risked a glance behind him- he wanted to be sure that the monster of a man wasn't behind him. When he was sure of it, he slowed his pace a little, before approaching the door of Dan, The Diamond Minecart.

Dan was just leaving the place, locking the door behind him before turning to face a panting Red at the bottom of his steps.

"Red? What are you doing here? You look like you've run a complete marathon!" Dan exclaimed, going to help keep his friend upright. "I better get you some water-"

"No, no water. I don't have time-" Red coughed a bit. "Look, I trust you to protect something. Will you do it?"

"Of course, Red, you're my friend!"

"No, no, I mean, you have to protect it with your _life._ Someone, they think I have it, and they're after me for it. They're going to kill me, and take it from my inventory. But if I give it off to you, they won't know I have it. So you must take it. Please."

"What about Silver, and Blue, and Green?"

"They're coming with me, where I'm going now." Red took out the glowing flint and steel from his pockets. "I can't tell you the whole story right now, but I will at some time. Please, protect it with your life. I trust you with this, Dan." Dan looked down at the enchanted flint and steel, before making eye contact with Red. He took the objects from his friend's hands.

"Thank you. So, so much. I will repay you for this someday, I swear on it." Red began backing away. "I'll see you soon, Dan. We'll meet again someday. Not in a few days, or a week, or even a year, but we'll meet again." Red sent the blue-haired man a smile, before turning around and disappearing into the woods.

Cassie Rose was alone, walking through the markets. She had gotten here a few minutes ago, and was currently searching for Red's friends before realizing she wasn't quite watching where she was going and stumbled upon someone, completely knocking them over.

"Owww you probably could've watched where you were going-" Cassie looked down to find a pink-haired girl holding her head and grumbling.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to clash into you that hard-" Cassie knelt down to help her up. "Also, that was a little mean."

"Sorry 'bout that.. I get a little grumpy in the mornings." The girl stands with Cassie's help. "And apology accepted. I'm LDShadowLady. But call me Lizzie."

"I'm Cassie Rose- feel free to call me Cassie or Cass."

"It's a pleasure to meet someone new to town… right?"

"Yeah. I'm a little new around here." Cassie sheepishly fixed her beanie, chuckling awkwardly.

"Need more friends?"

"Kinda." Cassie paused, now realizing she had absolutely no friends. "Actually, yeah." _I murdered them all._ Cassie added in thought.

"Well, come on, then. I'm supposed to be meeting with my friends five minutes ago." Lizzie motioned for Cassie to follow her, before beginning to walk through the large crowd that was forming. Before Cassie could lose her in the growing crowd of people wanting to get first dibs on the things they need, the rosehead stuck behind the new _friend_ she made.

Red threw open the door to the home of himself plus his greatest friends who would no longer be able to open this door again.. The redhead shook that thought from his head. Right now wasn't exactly the time to mourn- he'd do that later (and hoped that they understood)- right now, he had to get what he can.

"Hey, Sparklez!" Dan waved to his friend from afar. "Stampy, Stacy, great to see you guys today!"

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Sparklez sent the green-haired boy a grin. The said green-haired boy still felt a little worried.

"It has been indeed!" Stampy grins at the sight of his best friend and hugs him. Dan's hair turns a little pink at the tips. It soon becomes a light blue when Stampy pulled away, but with the look that Stacy was giving them… whoop, there it went, back to pink, to match the blush on his face.

"Look, I see Lizzie!" Stacy pointed, and her three friends followed the direction of her finger to find Lizzie approaching from afar, waving at them. There was another woman behind her, wearing a beanie, a sweater, a slightly short skirt, and her hair as red as a rose.

"I wonder if Gommie will be able to get here…" Sparklez thought aloud. When he noticed the confused look on Stampy's face, he explained, "I invited Gommie along, and she said she didn't know whether she'd be able to make it or not, so…" Sparklez only shrugged.

"Gommie? Who's that?" The rose-headed woman asked him as she and Lizzie jogged to catch up.

"GirlOfMyOwnWorld. One of Sparklez's greatest friends, heh." Lizzie chuckles, before moving on to introductions. "Guys, this is Cassie Rose. Cass, meet CaptainSparklez, Dan The Diamond Minecart, StampyCat, and StacyPlays."

"Nice to meet you, Cassie!" Stampy grinned, clearly still a little over-excited after not seeing Dan for a while. At this rate, he's going to fall asleep before noon.

"Always a pleasure to meet someone new." Dan crossed his arms, sending her a smile. "Also, Sparklez, I think I know one of her buddies. Red, right?"

"I think, but she wouldn't stop talking about this Blue guy." Sparklez seemed to glare into the distance, towards the pathway that led to most houses nearby town- one of them was Blue's place with Silver and Green.

"Oooh, do I hear some protectiveness?" Cassie teased, wiggling her eyebrows at Sparklez.

"Or is that jealousy?" Lizzie added on to the Rose's previous statement, giving Sparklez a look.

"Sounds more like protectiveness if you ask me-" Stacy butted in, making Stampy laugh.

"Uh, nope! Neither one of those!" Sparklez rebutted immediately after the question was asked, making the rest of the group burst into laughter (and Dan's hair change from a mixture of green and pink to purple.)

Stirpicus and Becky both carried some trunks to small, empty spot near the middle of town. It wasn't totally small, but neither was it totally large. Just right for a library.

"Alright. You okay with getting some wood yourself? I gotta buy the land off the owners in that blacksmith shop across the street." Stirpicus pointed to the shop he mentioned, when Becky nodded.

"Yeah. How much?"

"Enough to make an old-fashioned hut or something of the sort." Stirpicus shrugged, heading across the street to the shop. Becky ran off, spritzing through the crowds still forming before running into someone with brilliant red hair.

"Sorry, sorry!" Becky exclaimed in slight haste, before heading to the woods.

"Well. That hurt a bit." Red grumbled, rubbing his lower back area a little where the girl's jaw had collided with him, taking him to the ground. Damn. She was strong for a little girl.

Red spotted the long, rose red hair in the distance. He grew a small bit confused, yet he let it go, thinking it was only someone else, and moved on to the edge of the woods. He had found Gommie's journal and, although he knew she would most likely kill him for reading through it, he found that, in an entry from weeks ago when she went on her little adventure into the woods, she had lit a portal yet decided to wait before passing through. Red guessed that she was waiting for them to be ready to go portal-hop.

It didn't take the redheaded boy long to get out of town for good. As soon as he got into the forest, he took off in a light run. He had to get as far away as he could, to make as much distance as possible between himself and the White Pumpkin.

Becky came back from the woods, passing by the same guy she had run into earlier. Well, she got that wood _fast._ Guess she's excited for this library coming up…

The shorter girl made her way through the dwindling crowd as Stirpicus had begun on the base with what wood he had left over from the chests.

"Here's some of the wood."

"Awesome. Let's get building?"

"Hell yeah."

 _Some time has passed since that night._

 _NoItsBecky and Stirpicus were joined by Stirpicus's girlfriend, Llyann (aka Molly Maloney). She was the one who made the illustrations in her boyfriend's stories, and she will continue doing that for the stories to come. The three of them all work at the new library (which was slowly gaining popularity due to it being_ the _Eric Stirpe that owns it), although NoItsBecky reads most of the time. She does do her part, nonetheless._

 _Cassie Rose has been getting closer and closer to the group that she heard most people call the YouTubers. She was also introduced to Red's friends (Blue, Green, and Silver) and eventually, they all began getting closer and closer._

 _Red, though… Red couldn't find this temple that Gommie had lit a portal at._

 _It has been three long weeks since that night…_

Red shoved some vines to the side, making his way through the small doorway that he made only seconds before, only to come face to face with fif _teen million zombies crapcrapcrapcrap-_

The redhead barely managed to dodge a rotten hand before coming face to face with another. The ones nearest him moaned loudly, attracting the attention of others. Before he knew it, all of the zombies were after him.

As the current situation was dangerous and dire and there was a 0.0001% chance of him making it out unscathed, Red began to look for another way around them. His eyes caught the large, mossy structure ahead, the place that the zombies were most likely protecting, the place he was supposed to get to.

"This is it?" Red stood for a moment took long, and flashed red when a zombie scratched his face, a large cut forming. In sudden determination, Red took out his sword and cut off the zombie's arms and jaw. "Can't bite me anymore, can ya?" Red held the point of the sword to the head of the zombies, but then realized that none of the zombies were paying any attention to him anymore. "Wow…" Red whispered at this new discovery of his. He had gotten a peek at the "Walking Among The Endermen" story Ariza had gotten Cassie, and the cover had a shorter Enderman amongst the taller ones to the right and left of the shorter one. Red realized that the shorter Enderman was a person in disguise as he saw what he was doing now. "To walk amongst a monster, you have to _be_ the monster." Red added to himself, making a mental note to remember that for later. The redhead shook out of the small moment, and began to move forward, holding the zombie close to himself as he advanced towards the temple. As he pushed forward, Red noticed there were two levels, one of them glowing a bright red from the inside. _That's where I'm heading as soon as I get inside…_ Red thought as he was just halfway there.

The bright red portal glowed brightly, prelit and all. There were redstone blocks as the base, and Red looked into the swirling red muck that would teleport him to wherever this portal led. The redheaded boy turned around to look out the window. He could see the bright lights of another town he had passed through from where he stood, and smiles.

"Cya!" He waved to the world through that one window, before turning tail and running into the portal.

 _Next time, with TheRealRedGaming…_

 _He would land in another world, the next world in the portal network…_

 _Who's world would that be?_

 _That should be pretty easy, considering I gave an immense spoiler earlier on, haha._

 _Anyways… join him in his next adventure… in The Next World._

 **Well, that was the last chapter, haha. I really hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **And this is the part where, sadly, I disappear for a while. Don't worry, I'm not completely leaving! I'll be doing MCSM oneshots for my oneshot book here and there, but I'll mainly be finishing unfinished stories on my Wattpad and such.**

 **Stay tuned for the next book in the TFG series, "The Next World!"**

 **Review Replies:**

 _ **Ariza Luca:**_ **Ehehe, I couldn't help myself. / You just gave me an idea. Thanks! / You are? Huh, awesome! / Wow, this is actually the first time I've heard of you crying over a story. / As you requested. XD**

 _ **Gamerwhogames:**_ **The ghosts thing was actually planned long before you made that comment, so you were spot on with a prediction. And thank you!**

 _ **TheRealRedGaming:**_ **You are? Huh. Never heard much of your crying after something sad. / Green is** _ **one**_ **of our businesses, huh?** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) / #BlummieFTW**

 _ **rebekahtpe:**_ **It won't haha. It may not forever, of course- our stories live on! / Sadly, she will. / Duck. *quack***

 **Thank you all so much for reading, and thank you to the authors who allowed me to include them into the story, and a special thank you to Eric Stirpe for helping write this marvelous game that we're all such a big fan of, and I will see YOU GUYS… in the next world…**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
